Si supieras
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Eren y Rivaille se enteran de una nueva noticia que cambiara sus vidas. ¿como lo tomara Levi? ¿Eren sera capaz de soportar tanta ternura junta? eso lo veremos... LEMON M-PREG
1. comienzo

**hola gente bonita.**

**este va a ser un ereri con futuro lemon (cap. 3 por ahi) y posiblemente Mpreg.**

**a leer :3**

* * *

No estaban preparados. Y mucho menos tenían los soldados suficientes.

Esto es un intento suicida, no una expedición

El hombre de baja estatura vagaba por el castillo. La expresión de severidad que siempre llevaba consigo era ahora una de preocupación.

-maldita sea- Murmuro hastiado. En dos días comenzaría una nueva expedición al exterior, lo que significaba que volverían a fracasar.

Se encamino a la cocina. Prefería calmar sus problemas en un tarro de helado que seguir torturando su cabeza.

-solo hay de frutilla- se dijo a sí mismo. No le importaba el tema de estar haciendo cosas de chicas, como le había dicho ya su alocada compañera. Para de "devorar" el helado unos segundos, Hanji nos los acompañaría a la expedición.

Genial, ahora sí que se podían dar por muertos.

Suspiro. Desde cuando que le importaba volver vivo de una expedición.

Seguramente desde que llego ese chico, Eren Yaguer.

Se reprendió a si mismo por pensar de esa manera. Ese chico no era alguien importante, solo se le había asignado protegerlo, o proteger a los demás de él. Pero ese no era el tema. Se supone que debería estar trazando alguna estrategia para poder-por lo menos- sacar a algunos de sus soldados vivos de la expedición ¡pero claro! Él prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y atragantarse con helado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el pote de helado estaba vacío y si encontraba comiendo aire. Se levantó y dejo cada cosa en su lugar ¿Cómo fue capaz de comerse un pote de helado el solo? Aun así, no pensaba-o tal vez si lo hacía- escuchar a Hanji cuando le hablaba sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, que sabe ella sobre eso, el cereal es bueno en fibras y el chocolate es rico ¿Qué mala combinación puede ser esa? Tal vez el llevar comiendo solo cereal de chocolate durante semanas no es lo más sano del mundo, pero al menos se alimentaba.

-sargento-

Levi giro su rostro y fulmino con la mirada a la persona que le había hablado mientras discutía consigo mismo –que quieres-

-esto, yo…me mandaron a llamarlo- dijo con algo de nervios Armin.

-¿Quién?-

-el sargento Irvin, señor-

Sin más, ignoro al rubio y camino hasta la oficina de su superior. Al entrar se encontró con una gran pila de libros amontonados y hojas esparcidas parte en el suelo y parte en el escritorio, donde, se encontraba el capitán.

Como demonios hace para estar en un lugar así.

Miro con asco el lugar, y uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a limpiar el lugar, o llenarle la cara de moretones a Irvin por cerdo.

-Rivialle, toma asiento- dijo sin mirarlo. El aludido se sentó en una silla en frente del capitán.

-quería discutir unos temas de la nueva expedición, si no es mucha molestia-

-para nada-

.-.

Eren yacía pegado a la puerta de la oficina del coronel. Llevaban allí un buen rato, pero ninguno de los dos salía, y por el murmullo que lograba escuchar, parecía ser un tema bastante delicado.

Su rostro empalideció al escuchar el ruido de la perilla. Se separó lentamente y corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas ¿Cómo se había metido ahí?

…a si…la loca de Hanji lo había obligado a espiar…

¿¡Por qué no lo hacia ella!?

…a claro…si Rivialle le descubría de seguro que la pagaría bien caro…

¡Como si a él no le hiciera nada! Si el sargento lo descubría se podía ir despidiendo de todas sus extremidades.

Llego hasta la cocina y se escondió tras la nevera. Al no escuchar pasos se levantó y fingió buscar algo.

.-.

Rivialle camina por los pasillos pensando en lo dicho por Irvin.

-"necesitamos que hables con Eren y lo convenzas de no ir a la expedición, de la manera que sea"-

Maldito mocoso.

Conocía de sobra a Eren para adivinar que convencerlo no iba a ser tarea fácil.

* * *

**eren puede parecer inocente ahora, pero pronto se va a volver todo un loquillo. **

**y ni hablar de mikasa :3 **

**hasta el viernes.**


	2. nuevos sentimientos

**hola c: ¿como están? yo estoy shenial.**

**gracias, ENCERIO gracias a las personas que dejaron un review. Me puse a bailar en mi habitación cuando me di cuenta XD.**

**si, levi comiendo helado es tan adasdsadadasdad. **

**por lo de la ortografía, word me odia D: perosupongo que a medida que pase el tiempo iré mejorando.**

**bueno, A LEER :3**

* * *

¿Qué cosa había hecho mal ahora? Nada, él era el soldado ejemplar. Respetaba a sus mayores, saludaba correctamente, cumplía con su deber y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por sus compañeros. Pero aun así Rivaille insistía en encontrar el mínimo defecto y corregirlo.

-sargento Baka- tapo su boca rápidamente temiendo por ser escuchado.

No culpaba a Rivaille, pero estaba exagerando, veía una minúscula mancha en su pantalón y ya era castigado. Sus compañeros trataban de consolarlo diciéndole que era una persona importante para Rivaille y por eso le corregía constantemente, porque era una forma de demostrarle cariño.

Pero hasta donde Eren sabia a los seres queridos se les demostraba cariño con un abrazo, no con una patada en la cara.

-¡Eren!-

El muchacho levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. Llevaba en sus manos un tablero, que, a simple vista parecía de ajedrez.

-¿sucede algo Armin?-

-para nada, pero quería hacerte una pequeña propuesta-

-¿tiene algo que ver con el tablero de ajedrez?-

-emm…si…supongo-

-entonces me tengo que ir-

El chico-titán giro sobre sus talones para irse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-solo una partida, por favor-

Un suspiro de resignación escapo de su garganta-solo una-dijo mientras seguía al rubio hasta la cocina.

.-.

Un grito de terror se escuchó en todo el castillo, pero aun así nadie se inmuto lo más mínimo.

-¡Rivaille!-

El aludido hizo como si no la escuchara, caminaba recto y seguro hacia su habitación.

_No pares, no la mires a los ojos._

_-_Levi, no me ignores-

El sargento apresuro el paso. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a "la zona segura", solo unos pasos más y podría cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Hanji.

-te atrape- dijo la mujer con cierto regocijo.

_Mierda._

-ven, tenemos que discutir un tema importante-

-¿y se puede saber qué es?-

-uno de mis experimentos-

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Zoe _llevo-o mejor dicho arrastro- el pequeño cuerpo del sargento hasta su laboratorio.

-y bien, que es lo que tienes que decirme-

-es sobre Eren-

_¿Eren? Mierda, se había olvidado de la expedición._

_-_lo siento Hanji, tengo que irme-

-espera, es muy importante-

-ninguna de las estupideces que dices a diario es importante- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

_.-._

-Armin, no quiero arruinar la diversión, pero esta es la sexta partida que jugamos-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Mientras más mejor-

-si pero…-

-¿Eren?... ¿¡Eren a dónde vas!?

El muchacho se levantó y se dedicó a seguir al capitán, que había pasado por ahí hacía apenas unos segundos. Por alguna razón, sintió su cuerpo arder al tener la figura del capitán delante de sus ojos, como si fuera una pequeña e inocente chica-cosa que Levi no era- en ojos de un gran lobo.

El sargento paro en seco al sentir la presencia del chico detrás de él. Era el momento perfecto para decirle sobre la expedición. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, una gran mano lo tomo por sorpresa y se lo llevo a rastras hasta su propia habitación, donde lo hizo chocarse de espaldas contra la puerta.

-¿Qué haces Eren?- dijo con su tono impenetrable.

-tomo lo que es mío- dijo al momento de devorar con hambre los labios del contrario.

* * *

**En el próximo cap. lemon :D**

**Eren siempre va a ser un loquillo c: y para los que quieran saber, voy a convertir a mikasa en una fujoshi. **

**nos vemos en el próximo cap. besos :3**


	3. besos y caricias

**hola mis ponis :3**

**como estan? yo estoy shenial, mi hermano me compro un poster de shingeki :D es el mejor.**

**bueno, les traigo su lemon loquillas. desde ahora les prometo caap. mas profecionales (mas largos) y voy a empezar a actualizar los martes y viernes C:**

**a leer!**

* * *

¿Cómo es que había cedido a esto? Dejar que lo utilizaran como una puta mal pagada. Él es el Sargento Rivaille, la gente lo respeta, le teme, jamás se atreverían siquiera a hablarle sin permiso. Pero toda esa mascara de indiferencia y dureza se estaba marchitando porque UN HOMBRE lo estaba toqueteando por todos lados, y lo peor de todo ¡es que lo estaba disfrutando!

Las grandes y avilés manos del menor viajaban con suavidad por el pequeño cuerpo. Sus jadeos eran acallados por los húmedos besos que Yeager le proporcionaba, el cuerpo de Rivaille estaba hundido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas que lo hacían perderse en las caricias del niño. El sargento jamás había estado más confundido, y lo peor de todo era que el causante de ese garabato de sensaciones era un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, era Eren Yeager la persona que él tendría que estar vigilando.

-Eren s-si no te d-detienes vas a g-ganarte un pa-patada…-

El sargento callo al sentir una mano deslizándose por debajo de sus pantalones. Pero se sorprendió al notar la mirada de deseo que tenía el chico-titán hacia su persona, claramente el muchacho pretendía devorarlo por completo.

Eren se acercó a su oído y le susurro, con esa vos ronca que haría que Levi se corriera de solo escucharlo.

-voy a dejarte indefenso, voy a hacer que no puedas pasar un solo día sin que te toque, vas a implorarme de rodillas que te rompa las caderas de tan dure que te voy a follar, desnudare tu alma y solo tendrás ojos para mí, vivirás por mi…Levi-

Rivaille tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no dejar salir esos molestos gemidos. La manera en que le susurraba cosas obscenas al oído, como empezaba a estimular su miembro en un ritmo tan lento que juraba que moriría, como su húmeda lengua lamia su oreja causándole pequeños temblores en todo su cuerpo, ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco.

-no te resistas Levi, déjalo salir-

Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo en que su mano lo masturbaba. El muchacho simplemente no podía contenerse, el tener al Sargento Rivaille debajo suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entre cerrados y mordiendo su mano para tratar-en vano- de detener los tímidos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, el no hacerlo suyo en ese momento sería considerado pecado.

Una traviesa mano escapo hasta sus muslos, y comenzó a hacer circulitos alrededor de su entrada. La expresión del Sargento en ese momento no tenía precio, verlo cerrar los ojos con pequeñas lagrimillas de placer hacia que Eren se excitase. Pero la cara de Levi cambio por completo al sentir como uno de los dedos se adentraba en ese lugar tan prohibido de su cuerpo.

-n-no mo-mocoso-

Prácticamente gimió Rivaille. A ese dedo lo siguió otro, y ambos entraban y salían simulando penetraciones, se movían en forma de tijeras ensanchando el pequeño anillo del Sargento.

-Haa-

Un gemido escapo de su garganta y Eren sonrió con satisfacción. Por un momento, Rivaille deseo que esos dedos fuesen más largos y gruesos, que se moviesen con más violencia dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Eren estas ahí? Soy yo, Mikasa-

Un balde de realidad le cayó en la cabeza, intento con todas sus fuerzas sacarse ese enorme cuerpo de encima, pero este parecía no querer moverse.

-shhh, déjala que se valla –

-¡NO! Quítate mocoso pervertido-

Una patada directo en el miembro del menor basto para sacárselo de encima. Levi se paró rápidamente y arreglo sus ropas todo lo que pudo ¿¡qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer!? Le dio asco solo pensar que hace unos segundos habría deseado que se la metieran hasta el fondo, ¿qué clase de hombre con orgullo era?

-vuelves a tocarme mocoso, y te cortare todas tus extremidades, TODAS-

El pequeño se acomodó mejor y salió disparando por la puerta. Una sola cosa pasaba por su mente, tenía que salir hasta el territorio titán y dejarse comer, con algo de suerte no descubrirán su cadáver entre los asquerosos vómitos.

-¿eren? ¿Estás bien?-

Una confundida Mikasa miraba como su hermano se retorcía en el piso y escupía distintas maldiciones, la mitad de ellas dirigidas hacia su persona.

-sí, estoy perfectamente –

-pero… ¿Qué te paso?-

-el amor Mikasa, el amor-

.-.

Rivaille pasaba por la cocina. Lo último que quería era que alguno de esos incompetentes soldados que tenía como compañeros le hablara, solo debía tomar el helado e irse, solo eso y luego podría encerrarse en su habitación como adolecente con el corazón roto ahogando sus penas sexuales en un tarro de helado.

-no hay helado-

Definitivamente rodarían cabezas, no importaba que el mismo se lo había termina esta mañana, debía descargar su furia con algo o terminaría por explotar. Pero había algo que le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa… ¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO LO HABIA DEJADO DURO! ¿Tienen idea de lo humillante que es para Rivaille tener que darse placer el mismo? ¡Con lo asqueroso que ya era! Ese chico moriría antes de cumplir sus dieciocho, mejor que se prepare, sus días estaban contados.

-buenos días perra-

Si las miradas mataran, Rivaille arrasaría ejércitos enteros con titanes incluidos. Ahí se encontraba la loca de Hanji apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que solo se le veía cuando hacia esos raros experimentos con los titanes. Rivaille decidió ignorarlas y seguir buscando algo comestible.

**Alacena: nada**

**Canasto de frutas: nada**

**Heladera: medio pepino**.

_¿¡Qué demonios hacen con la comida en este lugar!? ¡la usan para vestirse!_

-parece que a alguien le dieron duro contra el muro-

-ahorra tus palabras Hanji-

Hanji rio con ganas. Como la detestaba, en especial cuando se ponía a gastarle esa clase de bromas que solo a ella le parecían graciosas ¿no tenía suficiente con Eren? ¿Por qué demonios debía aguantarla a ella también? El universo lo odiaba.

-parece que te vendiste de puta para contarle de la expedición-

_Definitivamente el universo lo odiaba._

Hanji elevo una ceja dudosa-no lo contaste nada ¿cierto?- dijo con su molesto tono de vos-por la expresión en tu cara adivino que no-

-arhgr que te coja un mono con sida maldita loca-

-jajaja, uno mono con sida jajajaj esa estuvo buena Levi… ¿Levi?

.-.

Rivaille caminaba a paso rápido hasta lo oficina de Irvin, debía decirle que él no podía decirle a Eren sobre la expedición.

_-voy a dejarte indefenso, voy a hacer que no puedas pasar un solo día sin que te toque, vas a implorarme de rodillas que te rompa las caderas de tan dure que te voy a follar, desnudare tu alma y solo tendrás ojos para mí, vivirás por mi…Levi-_

El cuerpo del sargento tembló al recordar aquellas palabras. Si ese chico lo ponía de esa manera solo susurrándole palabras al oído, como sería si… ¡MALDITOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS! ¿Desde cuándo se contradecía tanto? Eren iba pagar por todas las cosas que había hecho.

Desde la otra punta del pasillo, Eren espiaba a Levi tratando de encontrar algún cambio, pero el mayor se mostraba como siempre, con ese rostro que aterraba a cualquiera que se acercara. Si tan solo Eren supiera de las constantes batallas internas que se formaban en el interior del mayor, pero entonces lo noto, un pequeño mordisco en el cuello del chibi. Sonrió con perversión, no lo importaba si tenía que someterlo en contra de su voluntad, ese cuerpo iba a ser suyo.

Rivaille estaba a punto de entrar en la oficina, pero una mano en uno de sus muslos lo detuvo, Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se hizo más acelerada ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? ¿Qué le cortase los brazos? Porque en estas circunstancias con mucho gusto accedería. Levi giro sobre si y se encontró cara a cara con el chico-titán, otra vez esa mirada que hacía que sus cabellos se erizasen.

-Qué demonios crees que…-

Un inesperado beso le arrebato la palabra, trataba de separarse pero solo lograba que Eren lo apretara más contra sí. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba el beso se volvía más demandante y la poca coherencia que le quedaba a Rivaille se iba extinguiendo con cada movimiento que esa lengua daba en su boca.

.-.

**Otra vez en la misma situación.**

Las fuertes manos se paseaban por su cuerpo arrancándole tímidos gemidos. Des abrochaba los botones de su camisa dejándolo a su merced, indefenso, excitado, a su total disposición. Rivaille ya no tenía vuelta atrás, nadie llegaría a salvarlo, pero a decir verdad, no quería ser salvado, él quería ser devorado por completo, corrompido por aquel sucio acto carnal. Suaves roces por su cuerpo, descubriendo el enigma del Sargento, haciéndole sentir sensaciones que jamás pensó que existirían.

**Era prohibido, era sucio, pero le encantaba.**

Esa lengua que daba suaves mordidas a sus pezones, acompañadas con placenteras lamidas, succionándolos, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Besos apasionados que dejaban sin aire, la guerra constante de sus lenguas por obtener el control. Marcaba su cuello, lo mordía, lo lamia, susurraba palabras a su oído, lo hacía perderse en su mirada de deseo. Una mano que decencia hasta su pantalón, moviéndose de arriba abajo, lentamente lo iba doblegando, acariciaba su miembro en un movimiento tan preciso, tan placentero que lo hacía gemir hasta el cansancio.

**Suspiros que se ahogan en los besos, gemidos que quedan en la habitación.**

Arrugaba las sabanas en sus manos, enterraba su cabeza en la almohada, no lo resistía. El sudor que humedecía su cuerpo, el color rojo en sus mejillas, las lágrimas de placer que se acumulaban en sus ojos, era demasiado, pronto iba a correrse. Caricias que iban desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos, los apretujaba, los separaba. Un placer diferente llego a su cuerpo, hacía que serrara los ojos con fuerza y sintiera la gran necesidad de gemir con todas sus fuerzas, era el orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo y lo llenaba de placer. De repente, todas sus energías lo abandonaron, y sintió como el líquido blanquecino salía de su cuerpo y manchaba a su compañero.

**Llévame al orgasmo, haz que grite de placer.**

Un nuevo beso lo fue robado. Sentía esos dos dedos entrar nuevamente en su cuerpo, haciendo que gemidos se pierdan en sus beso. Salían, entraban y volvían a salir, esos dedos fueron tres, que le daban dolor y placer, lo llenaban.

-mo-mocoso, hazlo ya-

-que haga que, solo pídemelo Levi y are lo que tú quieras-

-m-métemela, FOLLAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

-como tú quieras –

-¡argh!-

**Fúndete en mí, derríteme con las llamas de tu deseo.**

Eren lo envestía sin piedad, hacía que el pequeño se revolcase de dolor bajo suyo, enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, escondiera su cabeza en su cuello. Pero para el menor, todo era placer, el estar poseyendo ese cuerpo, entrar tan profundo en él, como el calor de sus paredes internas abrazaba su miembro en un roce que se volvía adictivo, ese cuerpo estaba hecho para que Eren lo tomara, entraba perfectamente en él, le daba tanto placer que su mente no respondía otra cosa que no fuera esa placentera unión entre sus cuerpos.

-e-eren, es-espera-

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de la garganta del Sargento. El menor paro asustado, el no haber pensado en que podía estar sintiendo Levi por pensar en su propia reacción era extremadamente egoísta. El pequeño respiraba agitadamente intentando acostumbrase, sus cuerpos sudados le daba asco, lo daba mucho asco, pero aun así se dejaba llevar. Unas cuantas envestidas más y ya se había acostumbrado, gemía a la par de Eren, rasgaba su espalda, su mente se nublaba y solo quedaba el placer.

-a-as lo ma-más rápido m-mocoso-

-s-si-

Sus cuerpos se golpeaban sin piedad, sus fluidos se mezclaban, se besaban con desesperación buscando algo que saciara su salvaje sed de más. Los gemidos iban en aumento, llenaban la habitación, los dejaban absortos en su acto apasionado. Entonces, Rivaille volvió a sentirlo, esa sensación que abarcaba todo su ser, que lo dejaba en blanco, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo haciendo que sus gemidos sean más sonoros .Eren sentía su miembro ser deliciosa mente apretado, cada vez le costaba más entrar en el cuerpo del sargento.

**Y en medio del placer, espero que se te escapen esas lindas palabras que ha beses me susurras al oído.**

-t-te amo Levi-

-¡aah! E-eren-

El orgasmo inundo sus cuerpos. El placer era demasiado, ya iban a correrse. Querían que ese momento durara para siempre, quedarse en la eternidad y vivir el placer que esos cuerpos ajenos les otorgan.

Eren callo rendido sobre Levi. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban empapados en sudor. Rivaille hizo a un lado el cuerpo del menor para poder ir al baño a lavarse, pero un dolor en su espalda baja lo detuvo haciendo que se quedara quieto en su lugar. Dos grandes brazos lo rodearon, el calor del cuerpo ajeno era tan tranquilizador, lo llenaba de tanta paz.

-buenas noches Levi-

El muchacho lo acuno en sus brazos, y a los segundos callo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Rivaille lo admiro unos segundos antes de que el sueño lo empezara afectar a él también.

-quien sabe, tal vez si te amo mocoso-

Susurro antes de caer dormido en brazos del chico-titán. Rivaille nunca lo sabría, y quizás Eren tampoco, pero al escuchar esas palabras sonrió y dijo- eso espero…Levi-

.-.

-esto es malo- susurro Hanji detrás de la puerta. Llevaba consigo unos papales de análisis que se le habían hecho a Eren. Su expresión se veía alterado y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza-este es muy malo-


	4. extraño acontecimiento

**HOLII**

**se que tarde, pero los exámenes y esas cosas no me dejan tiempo libre. este seria el capitulo del viernes, porque el martes tampoco pude actualizar... digamos que es casi seguro que suba uno nuevo cada viernes, y debes en cuando los martes.**

**cofcofReviewcofcof c:**

**bueno, les dejo un nuevo cap. que en mi o piñón personal fue un poco aburrido, pero bueno, explicar los embarazos no nada fácil :/ el próximo va a ser mas cómico.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Suaves rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, el dulce aroma de una mañana de verano se impregnaba en el cuarto, el canto de los pájaros iba en armonía. Pero para el pitufo Levi todo se podía ir bien a la reverenda mierda. Los putos pájaros no lo dejaban dormir, el condenado sol lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos, y para colmo ¡se estaba recontra cagando de calor!

-maldito mocoso-

Y nada podía pegar mejor con ese día que un Eren melosamente abrazado a su pobre cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, ir corriendo hacia la ducha y darse un largo baño para sacarse el olor a sexo que su cuerpo desprendía, ¡pero no! Él debía quedarse quietito en la cama como una buena perra, con lo asqueroso que se sentía el tener las sabanas pegadas a la piel. Intento zafarse, que nadie diga lo contrario, pero sus esfuerzos eran bloqueados por dos fuertes brazos que al parecer querían sacarle jugo de tanto agarre que le imponían a su cuerpo.

Lo intento una vez más, pero el dolor en sus caderas le impedía moverse. Se quedó quieto tratando de convencerse de que tal vez estar con el mocoso no era tan malo…mierda ¿Qué le habían hecho a su cabeza anoche? Intento alejarlo con sus piernas, pero un escalofrió y una sensación de asco recorrió su cuerpo cuando al momento de abrirlas sintió como un líquido bajaba a través de ellas, las cerro bruscamente provocando un sonido de chapoteo que le dio más asco aun.

Suaves rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, el dulce aroma de una mañana de verano se impregnaba en el cuarto, el canto de los pájaros iba en armonía. Pero eso ya a papa pitufo no le molestaba por que trataba de despertar a golpe limpio a la bella durmiente.

-L-Levi-

¿Qué eren está despierto? ¿Qué posible mente le rompa más de un hueso? Y eso a quien le importa. Eren se lo tenía bien merecido, al poder regenerarse podía romperle todos los huesos que quiera sin tener que retenerse-cosa que nunca hacia-. El chico-titán trataba de esquivar al más pequeño, pero este tenía una velocidad y fuerza impresionantes. Por su parte Eren ya estaba acostumbrado, habia pasado mas o menos un mes desde la primera vez que había tenido sexo con Rivaille, y las palizas matutinas se habían vuelto parte de la rutina diaria. Debía aguantarlo, después de todo su relación era solo sexo, claro, hasta que el tiempo del trato termine.

_-la expedición al exterior sera dentro de unos meses, tu no puedes ir- _

_-¿quien me lo impide?_

_-yo-_

- _esta bien, pero con una condición, seras mi perra hasta que la expedición comience-_

Rivaille no sabia porque había accedido a tan morbosa petición, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, y estaba siendo dominado por el mocoso, aunque el no se de cuenta.

.-.

El pequeño cuerpo del Sargento respiraba agitadamente mientras lo recorrían pequeños espasmos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, sus ojos entrecerrados con pequeñas lagrimillas en ellos, un hilillo de baba se escurría entre sus labios, incansables jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

…verdad que Rivaille se ve sexy vomitando…

Un nuevo mareo se apodero de su cuerpo y lo hizo regurgitar nuevamente. Adiós desayuno, adiós huevos revueltos, adiós jugo de naranja, adiós…

-urghhh-

Odiaba eso, era tan asqueroso. Apoyaba su débil cuerpo en sus manos, no tenía idea de porqué, pero la culpa de todo esto la tenía Eren. El muy maldito todavía llevaba su desayuno en el estómago, y seguramente se estaba aguantando de no entrar a auxiliarlo. Era verdad, eren caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo ¿y si estaba mal? Bueno, eso era obvio ¿y si se desmallaba? ¿Si necesitaba algo? ¿¡Si entraba un titán, lo secuestraba y lo usaba para hacer sopa!? Algo dentro de él le decía que estaba exagerando ¡pero era Levi del que hablaban! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que, de alguna forma, todo esto era su culpa.

-Rivaille, puedo entrar-

-¡NO!-

-por favor-

-si te atreves a entrar voy a cortarte el…-

-s-sargento… ¿¡Levi!?-

Lo sabía, esos malditos titanes estaban haciendo estragos de nuevo, sonaba algo maniaco, pero él creía fervientemente que un solo titán había roto el muro y corrió hasta el castillo…esquivando a la gente…sin causar daños…solo para entrar al baño del castillo y raptar a Levi…sin siquiera comérselo.

…Eren debe aprender a calmar sus nervios…

Un suspiro de pésame escapo de su garganta, no podía quedarse ahí parado mientras Levi se encontraba enfermo, después de todo él era su… ¿pareja?

-R-Rivaille, voy a entrar…-

El cuerpo de Eren quedo petrificado al ver la escena que se desataba frente a sus ojos, un escalofrió lo recorrió y sus expresión se transformó en una de miedo y preocupación al ver la figura que yacía en el frio suelo.

-n-no te dije q-que go-golpearas antes d-de entrar m-mocoso-

El cuerpo del cabo se encontraba sentado, literalmente, en un charco de sangre que parecía provenir de su ano. Sus manos se encontraban manchadas del líquido rojizo que se esparcía por sus pantalones.

-tsk, estas m-manchas van a ser d-difíciles de…-

Una nueva contracción recorrió el cuerpo del sargento. Su torso se tensó y una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro para luego caer inconsciente al piso.

-¡Levi!-

.-.

Las manos de la chica temblaban con tan solo pensar en lo que, seguramente, el Sargento le haría.

Ayer se encontraba buscando a Levi luego de que este se le allá escapado. Pero sus pobres e inocentes ojitos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la escena de "porno gay" que esos dos estaban montando frente a ella. Un sonrojado Rivaille intentaba sin mucho esmero abrir la puerta frente suyo, mientras Eren lo manoseaba y besaba su cuello con total control. No duraron mucho en irse-prácticamente- corriendo hasta la habitación del mayor. Hanji por supuesto que no dudo en seguirlos, no principalmente por que fuera Fujoshi, sino porque había algo que la tenía un mar de preocupada, y fue ahí donde escucho las palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo tiemble de la incertidumbre.

_-me-métemela, FOLLAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ-_

Sin duda esa era la voz de Rivaille, lo que indicaba que él era el pasivo. La mujer apretó con fuerza los papeles contra su pecho. Las palabras suplicantes de su Sargento la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza, y sus piernas se volvieron gelatina al escuchar el alarido de dolor salir de la garganta de Levi. Luego solo logro escuchar suspiros acompañados de jadeos, y un largo concierto de gemidos eróticos que escapaban de las gargantas de los amantes, sin mencionar el sonido de algo golpeándose. En unos minutos más todo era silencio, la mujer se limpió rápidamente una gotita de sangre que escapaba de su nariz mientras recuperaba su compostura, pero se quedó helada al notar las hojas que llevaba en sus manos.

Corría de un lado a otro del laboratorio, debía tener todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran o se ganaría una buena sarta de insultos por parte del más pequeño, que se encontraba increíblemente más irritante de lo normal.

Habían pasado un mes entero desde que escucho a Eren y Levi teniendo sexo, un mes entero donde Rivaille había hecho más esfuerzo del que debía, donde se había alimentado solo de comida chatarra y posiblemente no había comido, donde, conociéndolo, no habían dormido ni él ni Eren por restregarse bajo las sabanas, en conclusión, un mes entero donde, no solo puso en riesgo su vida, si no la de alguien más.

Pero no era solo esa la razón por la cual se encontraba preocupada, esa misma mañana se le notifico que el Sargento Rivaille había tenido un incidente donde perdió gran cantidad de sangre. La científica tembló de solo pensar en lo que _les _podría haber sucedido. Si seguían de esta manera, lo más probable es que fuera a terminar mal, por eso mismo se encargó de notificarles que, ni bien el sargento se encontrara mejor, vinieran a verla para hablarles sobre lo que había pasado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó a la chica. Eren ayudaba a Levi a mantenerse en pie, mientras este solo se quejaba y trataba de alejar al menor de su cuerpo. La muchacha sonrió, no había mejor persona para Rivaille que Eren, sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y este evento los uniría aún más… o eso esperaba.

-¿cómo te encuentras Levi?

-eso no es algo que te incumba-

Soltó con rabia el más bajito mientras se sentaba lentamente en la silla. Hanji sonrió, Rivaille era Rivaille, ningún síntoma raro haría que el mayor cambiase su actitud de siempre.

-para que nos llamó Hanji-

-me entere de lo de esta mañana, ¿no es algo común en un hombre verdad?-

-ya cállate loco, y dinos de una vez para que nos hiciste venir-

-a eso voy. Hace unos meses descubrimos ciertas alteraciones en las tierras donde habitan los titanes, lo que nos llevó a hacer algunos experimentos. Como todos saben los titanes no tienen aparatos reproductivos, pero aun así siguen apareciendo cada vez mas de ellos, lo que nos lleva a pensar como hacen para reproducirse. –

Para un segundo para cerciorarse de que la estaban escuchando.

-hace unos meses, como ya les dije, experimentamos con la tierra que sufría de diversas alteraciones, y lo que encontramos podría salvar la humanidad. Enterrados en la tierra, distintos capullos que llevaban una larva en su interior, intentamos abrirla de todos los medios posibles, pero el capullo es tan duro como nuestras murallas. Aun así pudimos dar con el misterio de la reproducción de los titanes.

Los presentes la miraban atónitos ¿acaso había dicho, salvar la humanidad? ¿Resolver el cómo se reproducen los titanes? Eso era una investigación que ni los más calificados científicos de todas las épocas habían podido resolver, y Hanji, HANJI les venía a decir que ella había resuelto el acertijo.

-si bien los titanes no tiene órganos internos, nosotros si los tenemos. A lo que voy es que, al momento de que nuestros cuerpos son disueltos en su interior, parte de nuestro ADN queda en ellos, los titanes usan lo que queda de nuestros cuerpos lo usan para formar una larva, que escupen y luego entierran en el suelo para que crezca y obtenga el tamaño necesario. Lo que descubrimos al momento de obtener el capullo, es que todos tenían más o menos el mismo avance en su crecimiento, lo que significa que tienen periodos de reproducción donde pueden crear más de 200 larvas.

-Haber loca, estas queriéndonos decir que los titanes nos usan para reproducirse-

-exactamente-

-pero, Hanji-san… no quisiera ser irrespetuoso… pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que le paso a Rivaille esta mañana-

-si… tus delirios de loca no nos sirven para nada-

-¡no son delirios! Y Eren, aunque no creas esto tiene mucho que ver con lo de esta mañana. Como dije antes, los titanes tiene periodos de reproducción, bueno… tu eres un titán, y como tal tú también pasa por estos periodos. Eso no quiere decir que vayas a vomitar alguna larva por tu boca- dijo para tranquilizar al chico que comenzaba a ponerse pálido- dime Eren ¿no te has sentido extraño últimamente? Y hablo de manera sexual-

Eren podía jurar que casi se desmalla al oír la pregunta. Su rostro enrojeció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Trago saliva antes de responder con un hilo de voz.

-b-bueno, comencé a mirar raro a algunas chicas, pero… c-c-cuando vi a R-Rivaille yo-

El sargento rio ante la nerviosa actitud del chico. No necesitaba decirle más de lo que ya le había dicho –bueno, como no te reproduces como los demás titanes, tu cuerpo necesita demostrar el periodo de aparición de otra manera, eso explica tu comportamiento durante estas semanas. Y hablando del tema Levi, bueno… al momento de eyacular en su interior tus espermatozoides van en busca del ovulo, al no encontrarlo lo que hacer es formar uno… al ser un titán puedes regenerarte, por esto, con tus mismo espermatozoides creaste un ovulo, que luego se convirtió en la bolsa que ahora alberga a vuestro bebe-

Por unos minutos el lugar se hundió en silencio. El constante ruido del reloj irritaba a los presentes. Eren movía nerviosa mente las manos, mientras intentaba no salir corriendo del lugar ¿Rivaille embarazado? Qué clase de broma era esa.

-Hanji, sé que estás loca, PERO ESTO ES EL DELIRIO MAS GRANDE QUE ES TENIDO-

-di lo que quieras chibi, pero es la pura verdad-

-p-perdone Hanji-san pero es anatómicamente imposible-

-ya les explique una vez como fue que paso todo ¿quieren que lo vuelva a hacer?

-¡NO!-

Respondieron los hombres al unísono. La mujer rio con sorna, convencer a Eren sería fácil, el problema mayor era Rivaille, quien probablemente no lo diría, pero había estado teniendo algunos síntomas durante lo que va del mes. Hanji se retiró un momento para volver luego con algunas agujas y frasquitos de vidrio.

-necesito tomarte algunas muestras de sangre Levi. Eren, necesito que Eyacules en este frasquito-

-¿¡q-que haga que!?-

-solo hazlo-

.-.

¿Cuántas más cosas le harían a su pobre cuerpo? Le habían hecho exámenes de orina, le habían sacado sangre, y ahora mismo una ecografía ¡está bien, lo aceptaba! Le habían hecho cuatro test, dos dieron negativo, los otros dos positivo. Una hora había pasado desde aquello, donde al pobre Levi lo manosearon por todas partes, revisaron su cuerpo para asegurarse de que nada valla a intervenir con la gestación. Una hora, una hora donde el pobre Eren pasa por todas la emociones habidas y por haber, miedo, preocupación, alegría, incertidumbre, dolor, ira, egoísmo, amor, felicidad, y más preocupación.

Por su parte, Hanji parecía estar un parque de diversiones del que no quería salir. El solo hecho de tener "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" aceptando a regañadientes todo lo que le pedían, valía oro. El pobre Levi pasaba una y otra vez por salas de pruebas, Eren lo seguía como un cachorrito y aceptaba con miedo las palizas que su sargento le daba. Por suerte para ambos, el ultrasonido era la prueba final.

-¿lo ven? Ese es su bebe, ¡felicidades!-

En el pequeño monitor una figura borroneada y muy pequeñita se destacaba. Un mar de emociones invadió al sargento, todas pero no amor. No entendía que era lo que tanto miraban Eren y la loca, que era lo que tanto les traía felicidad. Podía ser un ser frio, pero no era tan insensible como para no poder sentir una vida que crecía en su interior, o mejor dicho, el no quería verla.

-suficiente-

Sentencio el Sargento. Se paró bruscamente y comenzó a vestirse con brutalidad, no le importaba lo que le digieran, él era un soldado, no podía tomarse a la ligera que alguien le jugara bromas de ese tipo. Eren lo miro apenado, él había vivido con total felicidad el hecho de que iba a ser padre, como si ahora mismo pudiera sentir eso que Levi no quería sentir. Agacho con algo de pena la cabeza y siguió al sargento, pero una mano en su hombre lo detuvo.

-tranquilo, Rivaille pronto entenderá, tenlo por seguro… pero ahora te toca a ti cuidarlo, te lo encargo Eren-

Hanji sonrió maternalmente. Ella tenía razón, él debía cuidar a Rivaille, **a** **su familia**.

* * *

**en el poximo cap. les prometo situaciones lemonosas, comedia, Rivaille con provlemas para controlar sus sintomas del embarazo y mucho pero muchooooo helado de frutilla :3**

**cofcofReviewcofcof**

**adios c:**


	5. hormonas everywhere

**holo. **

**soy la peor persona del mundo, lo se, pero no me culpen, tengos muchos trabajos que entregar y recien comienza el tercer trimestre T.T**

**gracias por todos sus hermosos Review que me alegran el dia :3 bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero mejor lo hago abajo.**

**advertencias: insinuaciones sexuales, helado de frutilla, un levi muy adorable.**

* * *

Pequeño, frágil, suave, inocente, así es como lo veía Eren ahora, así es que lo veía Hanji y hasta Irvin. Rivaille odiaba eso, sentirse menos que los demás, débil, esa sensación que tenían todos de querer protegerlo todo el tiempo, y ni hablar de los constantes cuidados de Irvin, o los chequeos de Hanji, o los mimos de Eren.

…los mimos de Eren…

Eso definitivamente era lo que más odiaba y "amaba" al mismo tiempo. Y por mimos me refiero a abrazos mientras duermen, besos en la espalda, caricias a la noche, o miradas tiernas cuando estaban en la mesa.

Levi desde el comienzo de la "relación" dejo bien en claro que él no lo amaba, que no iba a mostrar afecto, y por parte de Eren tendría que ser lo mismo…tendría. Esas actitudes que estaba teniendo lo hacían sentir más pequeño que hormiga entre elefantes ¡pero claro! No era suficiente con las charlas y consejos de Irvin de cómo cuidarse o cuidar un bebe, del cuerpo humano y hasta de sexualidad, que por cierto fueron bastantes traumáticas. Todos los que lo sabían parecían estar todo el tiempo temiendo que le pasase algo, como si fuera a romperse.

Rivaille estaba imposibilitado, no podía ir a las expediciones, no podía entrenar, NO PODIA LIMPIAR. Sin duda eso fue un duro golpe en el orgullo del pitufo.

_-desde ahora y hasta que no nazca él bebe nada de tocar escobas, plumeros, detergentes, o cualquier cosa que limpie-_

Levi recordaba a la perfección las palabras dichas por su alocada compañera. No entendía como las mujeres soportaban esto ¡él ni siquiera estaba embarazado! Ahora tenía que conformarse con raspar la suciedad del piso mientras no lo veían. Todo era culpa de Eren, siempre, aunque no tuviera idea de porque, era culpa de Eren.

Caminaba a paso apresurado por el castillo. Se sentía sucio, así que planeaba darse un buen baño. Una oleada de asco recorrió su cuerpo acompañada de un mareo, no tenía idea de porqué, pero estos días llevaba sintiéndose mal, le agarraban mareos, o estaba más cansado de lo normal, un día llego a dormirse en plena cena.

Sentía las gotas de agua correr por su cuerpo, relajándolo, haciéndolo olvidar las tensiones del día. Llevo una fugaz mirada a su vientre. Una mueca de fastidio invadió su rostro, si bien habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la estúpida declaración de Hanji, dos semanas donde le habían hecho todos los exámenes posibles, pero aun lo creía imposible, EL NO PODIA ESTAR EMBARAZADO era algo anatómicamente imposible. La idea de que una vida estuviera en su cuerpo, invadiera su espacio personal, robara las energías, y por sobre todas las cosas, tuviera que nacer en un mundo como este… eso era lo que le inquietaba.

Bajo suavemente una mano por su cuerpo, delineando su bien formado abdomen, el solo roce de sus dedos por sus tetillas hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Hacía días que Eren no lo tocaba de esa forma, con deseo en su mirada y ganas de poseerlo, y eso hacía que Levi… se calentara con el mínimo roce. Sentía su cuerpo arder de una manera incontrolable cuando e susurraba cosas al oído, pero tan rápido como venía, se iba, lo dejaba caliente hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Lo último que quería era que Eren se enterara, por eso se conformaba con duchas de agua fría, que aunque no saciaran su sed de sexo, calmaba sus calenturas.

La imagen de Eren tocándolo con morbo se instaló en su cabeza, ya no podía escapar del deseo que consumía su cuerpo. Una traviesa mano bajo por su vientre hacia su miembro, estimulándolo con fiereza, agarrando el falo con fuerza para deslizarse tortuosamente sobre él. Otra de sus manos se apodero de una de sus tetillas, pellizcándola, inconscientemente la misma mano viajo a su boca, empapando sus dedos en saliva.

No era lo mismo, tocarse el mismo que si lo hacía Eren. Pero no necesitaba al verdadero mocoso, lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos, y estaba seguro que no le fallaría a la hora de follar como el de carne y hueso.

Los movimientos se hacían más frenéticos, más violentos, abría las piernas mientras su cuerpo se resbalaba por la bañera hasta quedar sentado en ella. La mano en su miembro hacia que su cuerpo entero tiemble sin poder reprimir gemidos con el nombre de Eren. Se sentía tan húmedo y pegajoso. Lo apretaba con fuerza y luego lo soltaba a medias, ese movimiento en sube y baja lo estaba volviendo loco. Una mano se coló por entre sus muslos y comenzó a masajear sus nalgas, lentamente, un dedo se intruso descendía por su interior.

-ahhh-

Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su garganta, Levi no pensaba, se había olvidado completamente del que lo estaba haciendo sentir ese placer era el mismo y no Eren. Tres dedos se movían en su interior dilatando su entrada para algo mayor, que no llegaría. Un cuarto dedo se les sumo haciendo a Rivaille gemir con fuerza. Una sensación se instaló en su vientre para luego recorrer todo su ser.

-¿Levi, estas ahí?-

El mayor paro en seco. Con terror paso sus ojos por su cuerpo, ahora envuelto en la sustancia blanca ya conocida. Rápidamente saco los dedos de su interior y se bañó de nuevo. Una pregunta ocupo su mente _¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?_

.-.

Llevaba días sin dormir lo suficiente. No porque tuviera mucho que hacer, si no que no podía. Si bien había visto con sus propios ojos a su futuro hijo, recién hace un par de días le había caído la ficha.

-voy a ser padre-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía quince años, esa no era edad para formar una familia, estaban en guerra, y no cualquier guerra, los titanes no eran algo que podía ser tomado a la ligera. Si se lo ponía a pensar había un montón de complicaciones y problemas por los que tendrían que atravesar ¿Quién sabe lo que le querrían hacer a Chibi-Levi junior cuando nazca? ¿De qué forma les contarían a los demás la noticia? Y cabe destacar que Rivaille no es una mujer, por lo tanto los síntomas serian algo diferente, según Hanji.

-¿Eren?-

Su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ese día les tocaba hacer la comida a ellos, pero la pobre Mikasa parecía hacer todo solo, ya que su hermano cortaba con tal lentitud las verduras que parecía no acabar nunca. Eren le pidió disculpas con la mirada, debía terminar la sopa del Sargento, últimamente vomitaba todo lo que le daban y parecía no querer comer, tal vez haciéndole algo más liviano pueda comer tranquilo… o eso dijo Hanji.

-no entiendo porque es que le haces la comida a ese enano-

-es mi superior, además está enfermo, tú lo arias para mi si yo lo necesitara-

-tsk-

Eren rio ante el comportamiento infantil de su hermana. Últimamente Mikasa se estuvo mostrando más hostil de lo normal, en especial con Levi, quien parecía querer evitarla en todo momento. La sopa estaría lista en unos minutos más, limpio todo lo que uso y se dirigió a ver a la "madre" de su futuro hijo.

El castillo estaba especialmente más silencioso ese día. Tal vez sea porque, al no estar Rivaille, no hay nadie que obligue a sus compañeros a limpiar, por esto las quejas y ruidos se habían casi extinguido hasta desaparecer.

Se encontró cara a cara con la puerta, la abrió con delicadeza esperando encontrar a Levi dormido o leyendo algún libro como acostumbraba. Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, solo se escuchaban algunos gemidos salir del baño… ¿¡GEMIDOS!?

-¿Levi, estas ahí?-

Un silencio como de funeral invadió la habitación. Eren podía ser despistado, pero no tonto, conocía a la perfección cualquier sonido que saliera de la garganta del Cabo, en especial esos tímidos gemidos que solo le dedicaba a él. Mil y un pensamientos surcaron la mente de Eren, y si lo estaba engañando, peor aún, ¡si lo estaban violando ¡ SI UN TITAN CLASE PERVERTIDO ATRAVEZO LA MURALLA Y PASO POR TODAS LAS CASAS PARA ENTAR AL BAÑO DE LA HABITACION Y VIOLAR A SU RIVAILLE.

…una vez más, Eren debe aprender a calmar sus nervios…

Un pensamiento más coherente paso por su mente esta vez, y si había estado… tocándose. Hacía días que Eren no lo hacía suyo, pero conociendo a Rivaille, y sabiendo lo orgulloso que es… el jamás aria algo como eso.

…Eren no conoce al chibi…

Por su parte, Rivaille salía algo nervioso de la ducha. Se cambió con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le dejaba, y trato de sonar lo más frio posible.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?-

-¡ahh! Y-yo bueno, venía a preguntarte s-si vas a comer-

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-sopa de verduras-

-NO, QUIERO HELADO DE FRUTILLA-

Tanto Rivaille como Eren se sorprendieron ante la declaración. Levi se maldecía internamente por el repentino antojo, y Eren, bueno Eren trataba de no reírse por su propio bien. Hanji le había dicho que los antojos serian normales, y que probablemente le pidiera las cosas más exóticas y difíciles de conseguir… o eso había leído en las revistas de maternidad que Irvin le compro.

-olvida el helado, quiero la sopa-

-¡NO! Puedo conseguirlo-

Este sería el primer antojo de Rivaille, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible para satisfacer a la mama y al bebe. Rivaille miraba consternado como Eren salía casi corriendo por la puerta ¿Por qué había ido a conseguir helado? Eso solo fue un simple capricho que se le escapo en voz alta. Se recostó en la cama tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

1) Tuvo que convencer a Eren de no ir a la expedición ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

2) Le dijeron que estaba embarazado.

3) Irvin comenzó a modificar el castillo para que sea "aprueba de niños".

4) Eren se había vuelto loco.

5) Comenzaba a desatar un extraño amor hacia el helado de frutilla.

…conclusión, su vida es un desastre…

El Cabo suspiro algo abatido, esas semanas habían sido unas de las más largas en toda su vida, pero aun así, se sentía extrañamente feliz en el interior. Llevo inconscientemente una mano a su vientre.

-acaso, de verdad…-

.-.

Eren recorría calle por calle, negocio por negocio. Había comprado el helado, un par de frutillas y algo de crema. Regresaba tranquilamente, con la cabeza en alto, feliz por haber podido cumplir el primer antojo de su chibi-levi. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, cuando, el conocido murmullo de molestia por parte de sus compañeros llego a sus oídos. Dejo las cosas en la cocina y algo apresurado se dirigió a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Todos y cada uno de sus compañeros estaban colgando de sus equipos en las paredes de la torre con trapos escobas y plumeros. Solo había una explicación para esto… ¡LEVI!

-¡qué demonios están haciendo!-

Nadie volteo a ver al pobre Eren que gritaba desesperado. No le importaba que limpien el castillo, le importaba que Levi también lo limpie, habían acordado que no volvería a usar el equipo hasta que nazca él bebe. Rivaille lo miraba expectante mientras sacaba el polvo con el plumero ¿Quién se creía Eren? ¿Su madre? No podía prohibirle que limpie, además, Levi lo superaba en edad, no era quien para retarlo, pero claro… una Hanji con su pobre helado de frutilla en la mano tal vez sí.

-que quieren-

Rivaille comía, o mejor dicho devoraba, el helado de frutilla. Hanji los miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Eren trataba de no parecer preocupado. En un rápido movimiento Zoe le arrebato el helado de las manos y con un tono de voz elevado lo regaño.

-Rivaille, nos desobedeciste, te dijimos que no limpies, que no uses el equipo, y que no hagas esfuerzos, y te descubrimos haciendo las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?-

-dame mi helado, y si quiero hacer todo eso es mi problema, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-

-te estas comportando como un niño malcriado, ¿Qué acaso no te importa tu hijo?-

-¡Qué me des mi helado! Y si estoy embarazado como tú dices es normal que me comporte de esa manera ¡nadie en este lugar me entiende!-

Tomo su helado y salió corriendo del lugar. Los dos presentes miraban algo sorprendidos el lugar por donde el Sargento se acababa de ir ¿desde cuándo Levi actuaba de esa manera? Siempre había comprendido cuando se le decía algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia, o cuando se le prohibía algo. La cara de Eren era todo un poema, pero Hanji se descostillaba de risa en el piso, conocía desde hace mucho tiempo al pequeño, y verlo de esa manera, tan hormonal, tan _embarazado_ la hacía morir de la ternura. Ver la cara de Eren en esos momentos le daba aún más risa, poco a poco las carcajadas se convirtieron en pequeñas risitas, y la mujer si incorporo para aclarar el problema.

-hormonas- respondió con simpleza mientras depositaba una mano en el hombro del chico- aran que tu Levi se vuelva insoportable durante los nueve meses, ¡felicidades!-

.-.

Levi mordía con suavidad la almohada mientras enterraba reiteradas veces la cuchara en el helado. Sentado en la cama, abrazando con piernas y brazos la almohada y con el pote de helado enfrente. Repetía una y otra vez la escena de la cocina… ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba de esa manera? Él era un hombre, no una adolescente con problemas hormonales, ¡un hombre hecho y derecho!

_Un hombre embarazado._

No se arrepentía de desobedecer las órdenes, si quería limpiar, limpiaba. Maldita Hanji, como se atrevía a sacarle su helado, aunque a decir verdad el nunca había amado tanto el helado, prefería los cereales con leche, pero últimamente tenia antojos raros.

_Porque estaba embarazado._

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y revolvió sus cabellos ¡malditos pensamientos que lo contradecían! Un hombre no se arrepentía, desobedecería todas las órdenes que fueran con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

_Las desobedecería siempre y cuando no le sacaran su helado. _

¿Es posible odiarse a sí mismo? Porque ahora mismo Levi tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse un lindo abrazo…en el cuello…con una soga.

-¡Heichou!-el hombre tocaba la puerta con desesperación- ¡los titanes! ¡Entraron!-

-¿¡QUE!?-

Si antes quería darse un abrazo, ahora quería estrujarse los huevos con la puerta.

* * *

**bueno, les queria decir que voy a subir otro fic, van a ser pequeños one-shots, cada uno con una cualidad de Levi por ejemplo: pequeño, orgulloso, sexy, etc.**

**¿quieren que lo publique ahora, o despues de terminar el fic? ¿Ereri, o Riren? **

**nos vemos el viernes :3 **


	6. cazadores y presas

**holaaaaaa!**

**se que tarde, y me disculpo. Tuve que ir ala casa de unas amigas para terminar un trabajo :333**

**por lo de el otro fic... bueno, va a ser Ereri a petición de las loquillas (c:) ok, lo voy a subir cuando este se este por terminar, no creo que tenga mas de 25 capitulos...**

**ARIGATOU POR LOS REVIEWS. Me hacen feliz**

**a leer!**

* * *

Mátalos, no dejes uno en pie. Demuéstrales quien manda aquí, es nuestro territorio, nuestra gente. Las espadas atravesaran la carne, retorcerán huesos, derramaran la sangre asesina. Sin piedad, no dejes que las muertes de tus hermanos sean en vano. Lucha para demostrar que sigues vivo, la humidad no perderá esta vez.

_Nosotros somos los cazadores._

Avanzan los salvadores hacia la muerte segura. Mueren sin piedad en garras de los titanes, no llores porque se han ido, lucha para demostrar que sus muertes valieron la pena. Saltaban en los techos de las casa, desafiando a la muerte con solo la promesa de permanecer en pie. Los nuevos reclutas miraban con terror los horrores que se desataban en el campo de batalla, mientras que los más experimentados avanzaban hacia los titanes con determinación en sus ojos.

¿De dónde habían salido? No tenían tiempo para investigarlo. Más de la mitad de los nuevos habían perecido, estaban siendo acorralados. El grupo de Eren avanzaba a una velocidad admirable, no tenían ninguna baja, pero el chico-titán parecía no estar presente.

Un titán los perseguía, Armin y Mikasa seguían a Eren, los otros se habían ido cada uno por su lado. La chica lo miraba expectante ¿seguirían corriendo o matarían al desgraciado? Un golpe seco se escuchó a sus espaldas, al mirar atrás la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros salía volando. Las caras de horror de Eren y Armin, pero Mikasa no pensaba quedarse parada mirando.

Salió corriendo y esquivo el cuerpo de su difunto compañero, rodeo al titán para luego atacarlo por detrás. Sus cuchillas cortaron la carne del monstruo, pero había muchos más. Trepo a una de las casas, un grupo de titanes de ocho metros la perseguía, cuando parecía haberlos perdido, uno más se presentó frente a ella, en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo quedando a merced de los otros que la perseguían.

Eren se separó de su amigo y corrió en ayuda de su hermana. Con un rápido movimiento mato a dos de los cuatro que estaban tras Mikasa, agarro su mano y escapo con la chica a cuestas. Armin tomo el camino contrario y se unió a jean, Connie y Sasha, quienes parecían estar en bastantes problemas.

Esquivaba los titanes que podía, buscando un refugio donde curar las heridas de su hermana. Mikasa luchaba por mantenerse en pie, tratando de seguir a Eren ¿Cuándo se había causado ese tajo en el estómago? Lo más probable es que su maniobra de esquivar titanes no fuese lo suficientemente buena. Estaban cansados, Eren había tenido que buscar la manera de evitar a los titanes, sin mucho éxito habían llegado a una pequeña casa. Sentó con cuidado a su hermana en la silla de la sala, para luego ir buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se le ordenaba a cada habitante tener en sus casas.

-¿te duele mucho?-

-lo normal-

-lo lamento-

-¿Por qué?-

-por no llegar a tiempo-

-no fue tu culpa…-

Eren curaba con rapidez la herida de su hermana, miraba constantemente hacia la ventana con temor a ser encontrados. Se había vuelto bastante bueno en esto de curar heridas, digamos que Levi le había dado mucho que curar últimamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rivaille? No había reaccionado muy bien al decirle que no participaría esta vez.

_Ordenaba su equipo con total tranquilidad, al pasar el tiempo se fue a acostumbrando a esto de "ir hacia la muerte segura" cosa que ya no le parecía nada descabellado, de todas formas moría y nacía gente todos los días. Detrás suyo Levi lo miraba con fiereza, y tal vez fuese esa la razón por la cual Yeager se sintiera tan incómodo en ese momento. Camino unos pasos hacia el hasta quedar a su lado, aun así, el chico lo ignoraba._

_-ordena el mío también- _

_Eren soltó un suspiro algo cansado, se había hartado de decirle que él no ayudaría esta vez, no estaba en condiciones, y por mas capricho que le hiciera su amante no lo dejaría-no iras- sentencio acomodándose las correas._

_-tzk, quien eres para prohibírmelo-_

_-el padre de tu hijo- lo miro con cariño- no es suficiente ¿verdad?-_

_Ese había sido un golpe bajo. El mayor tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza interior para no darle una buena paliza. Soltó aire algo exasperado y chasqueo la lengua, odiaba que Eren le recuerde su condición, ¿no era suficiente con prohibirle limpiar? Ahora le querían prohibir que patee traseros titánicos, no lo afectaba en demasía, ni que fuera Hanji, pero aun así le molestaba._

_Reviso nuevamente su equipo, todo parecía estar a la perfección. Miro con ternura al sargento, este mantenía la cabeza gacha para no mostrar la rabieta que tenía en estos momentos. Se encamino hacia la puerta decidido en mirar a la muerte cara a cara._

_-volveré, lo prometo-_

_-no soy una chica a la que tienes que consolar con mentiras-_

_-quien dijo que te lo decía a ti… yo si necesito que me consuelen- _

_-Eren- susurro el mayor- lo prometiste-_

_-lose- _

_El chico cruzo la puerta dejando al mayor solo. Había visto cientos de veces esa misma escena, el hombre le decía a la chica que volvería, y ella lo creía aun sabiendo que era mentira. El sargento suspiro tomando la barra de chocolate que hace uno segundos había dejado en la mesa, no le quedaba otra que esperar, como esas mujeres, que seguramente seguían esperando, pero ya no a sus maridos, sino… a la muerte._

Eren terminaba de pasar las vendas por el torso de su hermana, debía apurarse, un par de titanes asechaban la casa queriendo entrar. Paso uno de sus brazos por su cabeza quitándose el sudor, pero no fue solo el sudor lo que se desprendió de su cuerpo. Mikasa lo miro preocupada, e intento hablarle para ayudarlo, pero el chico apartaba su mano.

-Eren, estas sangrando-

-no importa, debo llevarte al castillo, allí estarás más segura-

-¡NO! Tu seguridad es primera-

Mikasa estaba en lo correcto. De la cabeza de eren se extendían dos hilos de sangre, al igual que de su brazo y pecho. La chica lo tomo de las mano y forcejeo para apartarlo, logándolo fácilmente dado a su fortaleza física y el estado del moreno.

-¡Mikasa suéltame!-

-no, debo protegerte-

-¡estas herida!-

-tú también-

-¡pero yo…!-

-¡Eren basta! Porque siempre tienes que proteger a los demás, ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo-

-M-Mikasa-

-¿no le dijiste al enano que volverías? ¡Acaso quieres romper esa promesa!-

-¿t-tu nos escuchaste?-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la mano de un titán que rompía la puerta. Se asomó por el hueco buscando a sus presas, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho al divisarlas tratando de huir. Eren y Mikasa corrían por la casa buscando otra salida, sin mucha suerte. Subían y bajaban escaleras, esquivaban los brazos de los titanes que atravesaban las paredes, estuvieron a punto de aplastarlos incontables veces, e iban tan rápido que no les alcazaba el tiempo para usar el equipo. Mikasa paro en seco, ya cansada de todas las idas y venidas, miro a su hermano y lo tomo fuertemente de la mano.

-vamos a saltar- miro la ventana que tenían a su costado, era eso, o ser comidos por los titanes.

-¿q-que?-

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, Mikasa tomo distancia y salto con el acuestas, rompiendo el vidrio. Los titanes giraron a verlos y caminaron hacia ellos. Ambos chicos corrieron por los tejados de las casas, buscando algo o alguien que pueda ayudarlos.

.-.

Enterraba su cara entre sus brazos, estaba cansado de esperar en el castillo como si nada estuviera pasando. Suspiro cansado, se había comido todos los cereales y el helado que quedaba, Hanji lo había regañado por eso.

_-el hecho de que estés embarazado no _ _significa que tengas que comer como baca-_

Ellos lo habían imposibilitado de todas las posibles. Suspiro una vez más, si estaba embarazado como decían, tenía el derecho de comer todo lo que quisiera a la hora que sea. Se encontraba de unos dos meses, algo raro se sintió en el cuerpo del mayor, tal vez si quería a ese mocoso que estaba en su interior.

-¡ayuda!-

Un hombre muy malherido corría desesperado hacia Hanji. Había perdido su brazo y parte de una de sus piernas, tomaba a Hanji de las solapas de la camisa y le rogaba atención. El hombre no parecía haberlo visto, pues preguntaba por el con suma desesperación diciendo incoherencias a todo volumen. Levi no tuvo ni que moverse, cuando en un pequeño movimiento el hombre lo vio, su miraba lo explicaba todo, había vivido un completo infierno. Se acercó corriendo y torpemente se arrodillo ante él y le tomo de las manos en el gesto más respetuoso posible.

-por favor, Sargento… lo necesitamos en el campo… por favor-

-lo lamento, pero el Sargento no está en condiciones de ir- interrumpió Hanji- ¿Cuál es la situación?-

-todo mi grupo… a muerto frente a mis ojos…yo… se lo ruego sargento-

-has hecho bien soldado- dijo levantándose- yo me are cargo del resto-

-gracias-

Levi se colocó las correas y alisto las cuchillas, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por formar parte del ataque. La mirada desaprobatoria de Hanji lo seguía, no parecía estar molesta ni preocupada sino… decepcionada. Abrocho su capa con parsimonia, estaba listo para salir al ataque, al cementerio que se habían vuelto las calles, donde seguramente encontraría cadáveres de compañeros, de personas queridas… Eren, el temor de Rivaille era Eren, si le llegaba a pasar algo, no, si lo encontraba sin vida, lo más probable fuese que no podría aguantar la culpa de no haber podido protegerlo.

-estas consiente de lo que haces-

-voy a exterminar titanes-

-no, pones en riesgo tu vida y la de tu hijo-

-ese tal hijo del que siempre habla no es más que una gran mentira causada por todos tus constantes delirios…-

Levi contrajo la cara de dolor. Una fuerte punzada en su estómago lo hizo llevarse ambas manos al vientre mientras hacia lo imposible por no quejarse. Hanji corrió en su ayuda rápidamente, mas Rivaille trataba de apartarla. Fuertes punzadas iban y venían por su vientre, agarraba con fuerza su capa e intentaba mantenerse calmado, de repente todo el dolor se extinguió. Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y miro a Hanji quien lo miraba asustada, algo que enseguida cambio por una mirada contenedora. Ayudo al Sargento a levantarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala.

-te lo dije, alguien está molesto porque su mami lo ignora-

-calla loca- se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta- tal vez no lo sepas, pero allí afuera hay personas muriendo por todos nosotros, no quiero quedarme esperando a que algo pase y venga a salvarnos, la salvación somos nosotros… Hanji- cerró la puerta con fuerza apagando la luz de las antorchas, dejando a la científica a oscuras.

-lose Levi, créeme que lose-

.-.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Armin!- rujió desesperado Eren, su hermana trataba de ayudar al rubio quien intentaba zafarse de las enormes manos de un titán. Estaban acorralados, la herida de la chica se había abierto, titanes los rodeaban. Eren veía paralizado como su mejor amigo era metido lentamente en la boca de un titán, _"es como aquella vez"_, pensó. Con rapidez se dirigió a su hermana ayudándola a esquivar los titanes que le prohibían el paso, pero ya era tarde, debían hacer algo ahora o Armin seria tragado por el titán.

-Mikasa… gracias-

-¿Qué?-

-hazme un favor, cuida a Levi por mí… y a mi hijo también-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo dicho, su hermano se iba lejos de su vista esquivando con rapidez los titanes enfrente de él. Eren tomo con fuerza la mano de su amigo y la estiro para sacarlo de la boca del asesino- ¡Armin!- lo tiro hacia el techo de la casa más cercana, el titán encerró a Eren en su boca quitándole una pierna, la deuda a pagar era mucha, pero le confortaba saber que por lo menos sus amigos de las infancia estarían vivos, o por lo menos no los vería morir, _"lo lamento Rivaille"_.

-¡Eren!-

-que sucede con Eren-

Detrás del rubio, el Sargento caminaba hacia la escena. Su cara se veía más arisca que de costumbre, por alguna razón que el estratega no comprendía, con una de sus manos sostenía su estómago, y en la otra llevaba una cuchilla.

-no voy a repetírtelo dos veces Barbie-

-s-señor, Eren fue…-

Una luz se desprendió del titán que tenían casi enfrente. Cayó al piso humeando, y de el emergió otro mucho más musculoso y alto. Eren titán se abalanzo hacia los otros que mantenían acorralada a su hermana, derribándoles de un solo golpe. Con rápidos movimientos se habría paso ante los gigantes aplastándolos contra el frio suelo, pero los demás se le acercaban con grandes sonrisas y deseosos de probar su carne.

Se colgaban con sus dientes a sus brazos. Lo inmovilizaban entre cuatro, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo con la misma presa. Eran demasiados para Eren solo, lo tiraron al piso y comenzaron a devorar con gula su carne entre los gritos de dolor del otro.

Levi se alejó de la imitación de Barbie y corrió en ayuda de su amante. Con una agilidad que solo el tenia derribo a cada uno de los titanes, daba vueltas por alrededor de Eren cortando las nucas de los asesinos. Algo en Rivaille no funcionaba bien, y Eren aun en su forma titán podía verlo, sus movimientos se volvían más lento a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, comenzaba a verlo cansado y con menos precisión en sus cortes.

El sargento hacia lo posible por no caer desmallado allí mismo, Hanji tenía razón, aunque Rivaille no quisiera admitirlo no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie en ese estado. Escondía las muecas de dolor entre las expresiones frías, pero ni su desarrollado cuerpo podía contener el agotamiento que sufría en esos momentos. Callo el ultimo titán, y con él, el cuerpo del sargento.

Eren titán se paró con rapidez para derribar al titán que corría hacia ellos. Pero aterrado miro como lo esquivaba con facilidad e iba hacia el cuerpo del pequeño. Levi estaría muerto en estos momentos de no ser por Mikasa, quien había saltado con rapidez de donde estaba y había tomado entre sus brazos el cuerpo delicado del mayor, dándole tiempo a Eren de propinar un par de golpes al gigante.

Corrió por los tejados con Levi en sus brazos. Esquivaba los titanes que podía con gran dificultad, pues ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre con ese acto heroico. Callo en un callejón, su cuerpo ya no respondía, se sentó en el piso y rogo internamente porque alguien los hallara y los ayudara. Su vista empezó a nublarse, solo alcanzaba a ver los titanes que se acercaban hacia sus cuerpos. Algo los detuvo, de un momento a otro cayeron al piso con dos grandes cortes en las nucas ¿Eren? No Eren estaba con Armin. Una figura femenina y otra masculina se alzaron ante sus ojos. Hanji e Irvin corrían hacia ellos con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

-gracias- le dijo maternalmente la mujer.

* * *

**el proximo capitulo sera de una apuesta entre Irvin y Mike sobre el sexo del bebe.**

**para los que se preguntan como entraron los titanes... eso lo veremos en el proximo cap. **

**les tengo un juego :3 les dejo una cancion y ustedes tienen que adivinar de que artista es y como se llama, el que adivine se gana un regalo... no pense uno hacia que ustedes propongan.**

_**"notas un vació, que algo falta, todos te miran mal hoy si piensas en voz alta" " el tiempo pasa factura, parece que no espera, hasta el mas niño madura aunque no quiera" **_

**se las dejo fácil por ser la primera vez... **

**matta nee! **


	7. ¿niña o niño?

**hola! **

**de verdad lo siento! pero tengo escusa... la estúpida y nada censual profesora de lengua nos esta haciendo leer una libro (la historia interminable) esa mierda si que es interminable, ademas mañana tengo prueba c: me va a ir para el mismísimo orto. **

**este capitulo esta dedicado a valkiria1996-pd por su gran buena onda, sheniales ideas y por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡te quiero poni! **

**advertencias: lemon :333**

**nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban, el cuerpo le dolía montones, como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima, algo que Levi no sabía es que esa supuesta "manada de elefantes" era una sola persona que apenas sobrepasaba el tamaño de un poroto.

Movió su cuerpo con dificultad, poco a poco iba incorporándose. Fugases recuerdos venían a su mente, tembló al recordar que se había desmallado en pleno combate, podría pensar cosas como _¿Qué habrá pasado con Eren? ¿Cuántas bajas tuvieron? _Si, cosa maduras que un sargento como el pensaría… pero no, el ya no era Rivaille Levi, él era **mami-gruñona-con-problemas-para-controlar-sus-horm onas**… ODIABA ESO, no poder concentrarse en nada, solo por tener esos estúpidos síntomas de embarazada ¡que ni siquiera eran iguales que los de las mujeres!

Se levantó despacio de la cama quedando sentado con los pies mirando el piso. La cabeza le dolía horrores y su espalda también. Ni bien apoyo sus pies en el frio suelo un mareo recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo agarrase de las barandas de la cama para no caer.

-maldito bebe-

Nuevamente una puntada un su vientre. Era su imaginación o ¿él bebe se estaba vengando? Se levantó con algo de dificultad. Camino hasta salir de la habitación, una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió, hacia días que no salía de ese cuarto, ya empezaba a sentirse sofocado.

Recorrió los pasillos pensando en el castigo para aquellos que no habían limpiado en su "ausencia". Mutilaba con la mirada a sus subordinados, advirtiéndoles que les cortaría las cabezas si se atrevían a parlotear sobre él.

Llego a la cocina. Se sentó como cualquier otro hombre común y corriente, claro, exceptuando las miradas de los tres amigos sentados en la mesa. Eren lo miraba con desaprobación, Mikasa miraba a Eren, y Armin miraba a ambos con nerviosismo. El moreno se levantó de la silla se dirigió con paso pesado hacia él, quedando parado en frente suyo. Rivaille lo ignoraba olímpicamente, clavaba su vista en el periódico que algún estúpido había dejado olvidado.

_"solo ignóralo Levi, solo ignóralo"_

El chico solo suspiro derrotado, he hizo un ademan de volver a su lugar.

_"¡bien! Se está lleno, ahora puedo… ¡qué demonios está haciendo!_

Eren cometió el acto más suicida de toda su vida. Volvió hacia el sargento, y rápidamente lo cargo como un saco de papas. Levi los ojos abiertos de par en par, los hombres y mujeres miraban con terror la escena. Eren estaría muerto mañana en la mañana, haría que toda parezca un accidente.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo Yeager?

-lo llevo a su habitación, señor- respondió con firmeza. Un tic se formó en una de las cejas de Rivaille.

-quieres que te corte los brazos ¿verdad Eren?-

-no, señor-

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual le costó un poco abrir al menor. Ya adentro, rodeo la cama y deposito suavemente el pequeño cuerpo en ella. Se alejó como si el sargento quemara y se paró firmemente a un costado de la cama preparado para su golpiza. Para sorpresa de Eren no recibió ningún golpe de parte de su amante, sino un adorable mohín. Abrió despacio uno de sus ojos, para luego relajar su posición.

Levi le daba la espalda, abrazaba con fuerza una almohada y hundía su rostro en ella. No tenía las energías suficientes para golpear a Eren, lo haría en otro momento. Por su parte, Eren agradecía al cielo de todavía conservar todos los huesos de sus cuerpo intactos.

-te odio- refunfuño el mayor. Eren sonrió amablemente, Levi se comportaba tan tsundere estando embarazado ¿Por qué no lo estaba siempre? Se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura del mayor, una de sus manos se coló entre la ropa de Rivaille pasándose libremente por su pecho, el mayor dio un respingo.

-pues yo te amo- le susurró al oído. Lo mordió suavemente para luego suavizar la mordida con su lengua, Eren lo sabía, el punto débil de Levi es la oreja. Paso su mano por su vientre dibujando pequeños círculos- **los amo- **sonrió el menor.

-no te pongas sentimental mocoso-

El chico rio con ganas. Se colocó sobre el mayor pasando suavemente sus manos por todo el torso del sargento. Busco su boca con desesperación, cuando logro encontrarla lo beso con total pasión, hacia cuanto no probaba el sabor de esos labios, dulce, así se sentían, tan dulce como… el helado de frutilla.

Besaba con ganas esa cavidad, introducía su lengua que jugaba gentilmente con la de su amante, lo tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Ese era el paraíso, ver al sargento sonrojado, aumentando aún más el frenético ritmo del ardiente beso… como amaba a esa persona.

Pero toda la linda escena romántica se fue bien a la mierda cuando una conocida científica entro sin pedir permiso a la habitación.

-¡Levi, Eren! ¡Vengo a decirles…! Ohm, perdón interrumpo algo verdad-

-sí, así que me harías el favor de irte de una buena vez loca-

-¡no! No, Hanji-san, q-quédese; no hay problema-

La mujer tomo asiento en la cama. En su rostro se veía felicidad pura, saco unas hojas de su bolsillo y se las restregó en la cara a los dos hombres. Eren las sostuvo con sumo cuidado, mientras Rivaille las tomaba con brusquedad. Sus expresiones fueron de duda, aun no estaba claro el motivo por el que Hanji los había interrumpido.

-¿y bien? Que es esto-

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tú bebe!-

Ambos seguían confusos. La mujer señalo en un pequeño bulto en todo ese mar de negro que estaba impreso en las hojas. Eren lo miro detenidamente, era tan pequeño, por un momento la idea de que su hijo se pareciera a Levi le vino a la mente, soltó un par de risillas. Rivaille miraba algo confundido, esa cosa que no tenía forma, ¿eso era lo que llevaba en su estómago?

-bueno, como ven es muy pequeño, pero esas son viejas, del primer día que te hicimos las pruebas-

-pero, Hanji-san, Rivaille solo tiene dos meses, es normal que aun sea pequeño-

-sí, pero el embarazo de Levi va a ser diferente a los demás-

-a que te refieres con diferente- hablo por primera vez Levi

-hoy tenemos una reunión, así que les contare todo allí mismo, además hoy viene Irvin-

Levi miro a Eren. Él no tenía idea de la visita de Irvin ¡por qué demonios nadie le decía nada! Arrugo las hojas y camino hacia su escritorio. Estaba vacío, por primera vez en años, recorrió todos los cajones, no había ninguna carta que notificara la presencia de Irvin.

-sobre los papales- balbuceo Eren- bueno, Mikasa y yo decidimos limpiar un poco tu habitación y nos hicimos cargo del trabajo, no te preocupes.

-¿y las cosas para firmar?-

-las pusimos justo debajo-

El mayor hecho un vistazo debajo del escritorio. Si, ahí estaban, toda la montaña de papeles. Suspiro derrotado, se abalanzo a la silla y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás. Las visitas de Irvin solo significaban una cosa: problemas.

.-.

Allí estaba el "héroe de la humanidad" aguantando los reproches de su superior. Irvin fruncía el señor y elevaba la voz, claro signo de estar enojado. Detrás de él estaba Mike, quien parecía estar al tanto de la "situación" vivida en esos instantes. Levi está prácticamente muerto en aquella mesa, recargaba el peso de su cuerpo en la madera, escondía su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, el otro hacia libremente hacia abajo. No lo importaba lo que Irvin decía, tampoco opinaba, sino el sermón duraría horas y horas. Pero una pregunta inesperada llego a sus oídos.

-entonces, ¿Qué va a ser su bebe?-

Eren y Levi intercambiaron miradas, no se lo habían preguntados antes. Hanji por su parte sonrió de oreja a oreja, le gustaba ver a sus compañeros en esas situaciones tan… normales.

-no lo sabemos aún- respondió Eren

-en ese caso, estoy seguro que va a ser hombre-

-no, va ser mujer- contradijo Mike

-de dos hombres sale un hombre-

-va a ser mujer- dejo serenamente.

Así se inició una acalorada conversación sobre el sexo del bebe. Ninguno de los bandos quería dar el brazo a torcer. Eren quería que fuese varón, Rivaille también, Hanji y Mike por su parte querían una niña.

-¡está bien! Apostemos Mike, si es niña ganas tú, si es niño gano yo-

-acepto-

.-.

Eren caminaba junto a Levi por los pasillos. Algo cansados de discutir sobre lo que sería si hijo, Eren había cortado la discusión diciendo que niño o niña seria amado igual. Gran caso le habían hecho, ahora Irvin y Mike apostaban, algo que le pareció bastante extraño, quien le pondría el nombre a su hijo/a… ¡él era el padre! ¡El elegiría el nombre de su bebe! Y ningún hombre con complejos de perro y rubio teñido se lo impedirían.

Llegaron a la cocina donde los esperaban Armin y Mikasa. El sargento se tiro sobre la silla, ya algo cansado de que la gente le digiera lo que tenía o no que hacer. Eren se caminó hasta la heladera y saco un pedazo de torta que milagrosamente había quedado, no está demás decir que ahora contaban no con uno, si no con dos comilones en el escuadrón. Se sentó al lado del pequeño y comenzó a devorar con gula el trozo de pastel de chocolate, mas no le duro mucho ya que cierto enano con problemas hormonales le arrebato la mitad de tan solo un mordisco, dejando a un Eren lagrimeando sobre lo que había quedado del dulce.

-heicho no es justo… usted ya ha comido lo suficiente-

-Eren, comprende que en el estado del sargento es normal que coma más de lo habitual- dijo sorpresivamente Armin.

-pero Eren también debe comer- defendió Mikasa

-b-bueno no es para tanto chicos…-

Rivaille miro confundido a Eren, luego a Mikasa, luego a Armin, o finalmente a Eren de nuevo… acaso ellos estaban al tanto de la mentira del bebe. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, y hundió su cabeza entra sus brazos, después de todo solo era una de las tantas alucinaciones de Hanji, que algunos se enterasen no cambiaba nada, el problema era… ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Mikasa miraba disimuladamente a la futura mamá, y trataba de seguir la conversación de Eren y Armin. Una cosa era segura, ya no podría ver al enano de la misma manera, no después de lo que escucho, y… vio.

_Solo una cosa había en la cabeza de la asiática en ese momento… "maldito enano". Caminaba toda hecha una fiera por los pasillos, esta vez nadie podía pararla. _

_Sabia con total seguridad que el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando a Eren en estos días era culpa del antisocial con problemas de crecimiento. En estos días Eren se levantaba al mismo tiempo que el enano con unas ojeras que sobrepasaban os limites, se quedaba dormido arriba del caballo, limpiando los vidrios, un vez casi se cae por las escaleras. Eren no estaba comiendo bien, dejaba todo en el plato, o porque se distraía mirando al chibi, o porque el Sargento se lo llevaba a hacer quien sabe qué. Pero lo que más le molestaba a la chica, era el hecho de que siguiera al pitufo gruñón como un perro. Algo estaba claro, los días del enano estaban contados._

_Abrió con brutalidad la puerta haciendo que choque contra la pared. No había nadie. La asiática recorrió la habitación, estaba impecable, y sin ningún material de tortura en ella, tal vez y solo tal vez… se había dejado llevar un poco por su instinto sobre protector. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se adentró en el armario y espero algo impaciente que el enano entrara, mas no se esperaba que detrás del pitufo estuviera su "inocente" Eren._

_-aléjate Eren- musito molesto al sentir el peso del mocoso en su espalda._

_-no, usted es mío-_

_-que te alejes- _

_-por favor, no lo hemos hecho en todo el día-_

_-tsk… está bien-_

_-¡sí!- _

_El "inocente" Chico se tiro a la cama junto al pequeño. Rivaille no entendía que había hecho mal, intento de todo para alejarlo, pero el chico-titán parecía querer estar con el cada vez más, sin contar que se había convertido en toda una maquina sexual (aunque eso en parte era su culpa) lo atacaba en donde sea, en el baño, la cocina, el pasillo, su oficina, el sótano, no había un día en el que no tuvieran sexo, y cada día Eren lo hacía mejor._

_Bajo una de sus manos hasta su pantalón, el cual desbrocho con total maestría. Atraía sus labios hacia los suyos para devorarlos con hambre, jamás se cansaría de ese dulce sabor. hundía su mano en la nuca del mayor buscando más contacto, recorría esa cavidad ya conocida por su lengua, pequeños hilillos de saliva se caían por entre sus bocas. Rivaille mantenía sus manos en el rostro del menor, manejando el beso. _

_Bajo su lengua hacia el cuello del mayor, mordiendo ese lugar que sabía volvía loco al pequeño. Un suave espasmo recorrió su cuerpo acompañado por un gruñido, el chico sabía todos sus lugares, lo recorría con hambruna lamiendo, besando, mordiendo. Estiraba su cuello en busca de más besos en su cuello. _

_Sus manos pellizcaban los sensibles pezones, se endurecían bajo su tacto. Capturo uno de los botones rosados con su boca, succionándolo con extrema lentitud, arrancando tímidos gemidos de la boca del mayor. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, retornando el control sobre la boca ajena. _

_Una mano se coló por debajo del bóxer del mayor, acariciando el miembro con suaves movimientos. Levi tapo su boca para evitar soltar eso "sonidos de niña" como el los llamaba._

_-por favor Rivaille, no te tapes-_

_Los movimientos eran rápidos, y luego se volvían lentos. El mayor emitía largos gemidos que le endulzaban los oídos a Eren, su boca se apodero nuevamente de uno de sus pezones. Levi arquee a la espalda en vista del orgasmo que se avecinaba en su cuerpo. Tomo de los pelos la cabeza del menor plantándole un apasionado beso. Se corrió en la mano del otro, acallando un gemido en la boca ajena. Eren se separó para contemplar satisfecho su trabajo, un Levi sonrojado de alzaba ante sus ojos, por su cuerpo todavía recorrían pequeños espasmos, inhalaba aire pesadamente tratando de normalizar su respiración… algo era seguro, amaba a ese hombre._

_Una mano subió hasta sus labios, el mayor la tomo con delicadeza y lamio un por uno los dedos, con movimientos sensuales que hipnotizaban al menor. Al terminar llevo esa mano hasta la estrecha entrada, trazando suaves círculos en la superficie. El mayor acallo un gemido en el cuello de Eren al sentir uno de los dedos entrar en él, luego el otro, se movían lentamente haciendo tijeras en su interior, dilatando la entrada del pitufo._

_-y-ya métemela E-eren-_

_-como órdenes-_

_Envistió sin compasión la pequeña entrada del mayor, haciendo que este cierre con fuerza los ojos y entierre sus uñas en la espalda ajena. Una vez más lo lastimaría, como siempre lo hacía, es que el maldito mocoso tiene un monstruo en los pantalones. Arremetía con fuerza en el estrecho interior, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo suyo revolverse de dolor y placer. _

_En un giro inesperado cambiaron de posiciones, quedando el mayor arriba y el menor debajo. Controlaba el ritmo de las envestidas a su gusto, lo hacía más rápido y luego más duro. Eren disfrutaba de su vista, un Rivaille todavía con su camisa y chaleco del escuadrón abiertos, sus cabellos se le pegaban en la cara, y gimiendo solamente para él. Moría de calor, todavía con la mayoría de la ropa puesta, solo había tenido tiempo de sacarse los pantalones y el bóxer. _

_Eren se incorporó quedando sentado debajo de Levi, quien seguía inmerso en el placer que ese acto impúdico le proporcionaba, cabalgaba con gran precisión tragándose una y otra vez el miembro del menor. Lamia con intensidad el cuello de Rivaille, poco a poco iba despojándolo de esas molestas ropas que no le dejaban apreciar con calidad el cuerpo del mayor, ya habiéndose desecho de las suyas también. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió en cuerpo de ambos amantes, avisándoles que se aproximaba el tan esperado orgasmo. _

_Eren tomo el pequeño cuerpo del sargento, y en un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible para el mayor, el chico-titán cambio de posiciones quedando nuevamente arriba tomado el control. _

_Había llegado un momento que a Levi no le importaba nada, no le importaba estar gritando como niña, no le importaba que sus rodillas llegasen hasta la altura de su cabeza, no le importaba gritar el nombre del mocoso. Eren tomo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos para abrazarlo al suyo. No resistiría mucho más, un par de envestidas y Levi se corrió entre ambos cuerpos y Eren dentro de del chibi._

_Respiraban agitadamente. Eren había salido de Levi y se encontraba a su lado, tratando de todos los métodos posibles normalizar su respiración. Rivaille miraba perdido hacia la nada, pensado que en cuanto el chico se durmiera se iría a tomar un baño, por alguna razón que Levi no sabía Eren se ofendía cada vez que el Mayor se alejaba de su lado después del sexo para bañarse, claro, porque estar sucio era lo más divertido del mundo para el enano gruñón. _

_-te amo-susurro a su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente._

_-cállate- intento quitárselo de encima, ese mocoso se agarra como garrapata a su cuerpo._

_-Levi no me ama, entonces me iré- actuó tristemente el chico._

_-eres un imbécil- musito al abrazarlo._

_Ambos habían quedado dormidos unos minutos después. El armario se abrió bruscamente, de el salió una acalorada Mikasa, sin mirar a la melosa parejita salió corriendo de la habitación. Ya no estaba segura de sí debía preocuparse tanto por su hermano…_

_.-._

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el amplio salón donde usualmente cenaba. Irvin y Mike seguían discutiendo, en todo el día no habían parado de seguir a Rivaille, buscando algún síntoma en particular que les diera alguna pista. Al fin y al cabo debieron renunciar, dado a que cierto gruñón los había amenazado de muerte.

-tengo algo importante que decir- acabo jean con el silencio.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto intrigada la loca.

-alguien ha estado robando la comida del castillo-

Eren se tensó. Últimamente Levi había estado comiendo más de lo habitual (aunque lo niegue) y el pobre Eren no tenía más que hacer que robar la comida del castillo para satisfacer los antojes de su hormonal pareja.

-yo opino que fue Sasha- grito Connie

-no creo que debamos juzgar sin saber- opino la siempre justa crista.

-no- contradijo su amiga- ya sabemos quién es la tragona de nosotros.

-¡esta vez no hice nada!- se defendió la chica patata.

-¡mentira!-

-¡no!-

Sasha lanzo a Connie lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, usualmente una patata. Más no se esperó ni en un millón de años que tuviera tan mala puntería.

…Sasha estaba en problemas…

La papa reboto en la cabeza del sargento para luego caer en la sopa y ensuciar su siempre reluciente uniforme. Silencio total en todo el castillo, todos se encontraban nerviosos, pero el único que temblaba de miedo era Eren, si bien él no había hecho nada el sargento buscaría la forma de culparlo. Se levantó bruscamente apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa… nadie se esperaba la reacción de Levi.

El mayor hizo un imperceptible puchero con los labios y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación. Eren hizo un ademan de irse, pero su siempre oportuna hermano se lo prohibió con la excusa de que debía alimentarse como es debido. Hanji lo suplanto abandonado la mesa y corriendo detrás del caprichoso Rivaille.

-¡bueno, no hay nada que ver, sigan comiendo!- ordeno Irvin. De todos modos, nadie quería preguntarse qué había hecho que su varonil sargento se comportase como adolecente con el periodo.

* * *

**los ganadores del reto fueron: bitch please I am matina, valkiria1996-pd y Alice-Reizner ¡elijan sus regalos! **

**tan dificil fue? ok, esta vez lo voy hacer mas facil, voy a poner el nombre de la cancion, ustedes digan el artista.**

**_My Inmortal _**

**__****este si es facil, una pequeña cosa, voy a añadir una nueva pareja... jeanxarmin :D amo a esos dos **

**nos vemos el viernes :3**


	8. ¿niño o niña? parte 2

**holo.**

**¡lo siento! de verdad lo siento, merezco la muerte mas cruel de todas T.T**

**antes que nada... gomen valki-sempai, se que te hice sufrir, pero aqui esta el capitulo, despues que me lo pediste (amenazaste) amablemente (con una AK47) **

**gracias por todos sus lindos rewievs, prometo que los responderé... algun dia.**

* * *

Hanji recorría los pasillos en busca de la habitación del enano. Debía decirle que controle sus arrebatos de enojo, o tendrían muchas cosas que explicar.

Por fin enfrente de la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, la abrió con delicadeza. Ahí estaba "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" ahogando sus penas en helado (ya sabemos de qué sabor) ni siquiera noto su presencia, no tenía la camisa puesta, por eso su pecho quedaba a la vista.

-Levi- susurro con dulzura-oye, te encuentras bien… que hayan manchado tu camisa esos monos mal formados, debe ser horrible- bromeo la científica.

-calla loca- dijo mientras clavaba fuertemente su cuchara en el helado.

Zoe se sentó a su lado, agarro una de las muchas cucharas que el sargento había traído en forma de capricho, comió junto a él helado, pero Levi parecía querer matarla con la mirada por tan solo tomar un poco de su preciado tesoro.

Hanji no pudo evitar posar la mirada en su bien formado abdomen, pero algo la sorprendió en sobre manera. Sin importarle si después se quedaba sin piernas o brazos, tomo de los hombros a Rivaille y lo tiro en la cama sentándose arriba de sus caderas. Levi la miraba atónito ¿Qué estaba haciendo la loca? Con una de sus manos, la mujer agarra las muñecas del pitufo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces Hanji?-

La mujer lo ignoro. Suavemente apoyo su cabeza en el vientre del más bajito, reprimió un gritillo de alegría al sentir los pequeños y suaves golpeteos. Levi la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, más Hanji se encontraba extasiada, emanaba alegría de los poros. Dejo por un momento su perfecto mundo de fantasía y miro al confundido Rivaille.

-puedo escucharlos, sus latidos-

Levi abrió sus ojos suavemente, un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su cuerpo. Hanji apoyaba suavemente su cabeza, como si en el más mínimo movimiento pudiera aplastarlo. Paso con delicadeza una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta su estómago, la apoyo con suavidad. Zoe veía esto como un milagro, y en cierta parte se encontraba algo celosa.

La chica no lo noto, pero Levi pudo sentir algo húmedo mojarle la piel. Por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba babeando sobro su estómago, pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta que Hanji estaba llorando. Decidió quedarse callado y no preguntar, ya no de resistirse y dejar que la chica se tomó su tiempo.

-hola bebe- musito bajito en el vientre de Rivaille- soy la tía Hanji-

Levi estuvo a punto de pegarle una buena patada en la cara a la científica, pero la puerta que se habría sin nada de delicadeza lo detuvo. Eren miraba algo intranquilo la escena, digamos que encontrar a tu pareja con una mujer encima no es nada…lindo.

-E-Eren- musito Rivaille.

La mujer se apresuró por levantarse, no quería dejar de sentir los tranquilos latidos del bebe. Miro a Eren cariñosamente, avanzo hasta su lado y le tomo la mano. Levi no se había movido de su posición, seguía tirado en la cama, sin camisa, y con una mirada de pocos amigos. La mujer arrastro al chico hasta Rivaille, quien se alejaba cada paso que ellos avanzaban.

-Levi, no hullas-

El bajito bufo exasperado, se quedó quieto en su lugar. El menor no entendía nada, no fue hasta que la mujer empujara su cabeza contra el vientre de Rivaille que comprendió lo que habían estado haciendo hacia unos momentos. Poso sus manos alrededor de la cadera del mayor, y acomodo su oído para escuchar mejor. No eran latidos muy fuertes, pero podía escucharlos, suaves y constantes, como debía ser.

El rostro de Eren se decoró con una sonrisa. Con tímidos movimientos acaricio el vientre del mayor, provocando un escalofrió escalofrió en el pequeño cuerpo. Levi lo miraba atontado, eren estaba pegado a su estómago, sonriendo cual niño en parque de diversiones, se esforzaba en demasía por no soltar alguna grosería y arruinar el momento. Eso no hizo falta, Hanji interrumpió comenzando a hablar.

-me gustaría, ya que estamos en esto, que pasáramos a iniciar la reunión del día de hoy-

Con pesadez se levantaron los cuerpos de la cama. Esperaron al sargento cambiarse, quien raramente solo se puso una camisa algo arrugaba, que al estar mal abotonada Eren tuvo que ayudarle.

Los pasillos se volvían largos e interminables a los ojos de los futuros padres, el laboratorio se encontraba aislado de todo, casi en el sótano. La mujer abrió la puerta que rechinaba, los invito a pasar y comenzó la reunión. Hanji sentada en el gran escritorio ordenaba una serie de papeles y documentos importantes. Los hombres la miraban intrigados, nadie pronunciaba palabra.

-bien, básicamente, ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría saber?-

Eren miro algo indeciso al más bajito, preguntándose si debía decir lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente decidió hablar, después de todo era para calmar sus dudas.

-H-Hanji-san, si t-tenemos r-relaciones podría dañar al b-b-bebe-

-¿he?- la científica casi se cae de su silla. Le había dado tanta risa que no podía contenerla. Por su parte Levi miraba con profundo odio al chico- ¡claro no! Me sorprende que no me hallan preguntado antes, ¿estuvieron sin hacerlo toso esto tiempo? ¡Que par de tontos! ... ¿alguna pregunta más?-

Levi trataba de controlar sus impulsos asesinos, no porque le diera vergüenza lo que dijo Hanji, como Eren, sino porque todo lo que dijo era la pura verdad. Eren trataba de llevar su mente a otra parte, ¿Qué pregunta podría hacerle a Hanji? A decir verdad en el trayecto de estos meses se había hecho muchas preguntas, pero ahora mismo no recordaba ninguna. Su mente se ilumino, dos preguntas que se había repetido durante este tiempo llegaron a él.

-¿Cuáles deberían ser los síntomas de Heicho?-

-mmm… pues, son algo diferentes de las mujeres. Por ejemplo, al ser un hombre, los problemas con las hormonas serian algo nuevo, por ende no sabría cómo manejarlos, los antojos se verían desde el primer momento y posiblemente los mareos y vómitos duren todo el embarazo- Rivaille suspiro exasperado, contaba con que podría estar tranquilo lo que quedaba del embarazo, al parecer el maldito mocoso en su interior tenía otros planes- alrededor de los seis meses de embarazo, las cosas se complicaran… hablo de que te pondrás sensible y tu cuerpo se tornara delicado, esto podría ser un gran problema, dado que la fecha de parto podría adelantarse si sufres alguna emoción fuerte-

¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba, convertirse en un marica que se la pasa llorando por los rincones, definitivamente era el sueño de todo hombre. Eren la pagaría caro esta vez, después de todo, el que se encuentre en esa horrible situación era su culpa y la de su enorme polla. El sargento tomo un vaso de agua, tantas discusiones consigo mismo lo agotaban, _"Levi, si sigues viendo las cosas tan negativamente al crecer solo serás un enano gruñón", _esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, ¡por las sexys sonrisas de todos los titanes, porque no la escucho! Aun así jamás admitiría el hecho de ser…relativamente algo más bajo del promedio.

-Hanji-san, como sería el….parto-

Rivaille escupió toda el agua que hace segundos había estado en su boca. Nunca se había preguntado semejante cosa (¬¬ porque negó el embarazo hasta hoy) ¿será natural? ¿Cesárea? No, muchas mujeres mueren después de eso, entonces, por donde se supone que salga él bebe, acaso por… ¡no! Se negaba a eso, prefería mil veces vestirse de puta y bailarle sobre el caño a un titán.

-bueno, con respecto a eso, digamos que sería lo normal-

-¿a qué te refieres con normal?-

-los espermatozoides entraron por tu ano, por lo tanto el canal que conduciría al bebe hasta el mundo exterior, es el mismo que llevo a los espermatozoides hasta tu interior-

-eso significa que él bebe saldrá por mi…-

El sargento se paró con rapidez y corrió hasta el baño. Qué asco, QUE ASCO CON MAYUSCULAS, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Eren preguntar algo así? ¿Cómo se le ocurría cuando era la primera vez que había podido comer todo lo que estaba en su plato? Claro, olvidando el incidente del ladrón, la patata y la chica con mala puntería.

Eren casi voló para llegar a su lado, sobaba su espalda tratando de trasmitiere algo de cariño, porque, claro, era sentirse amado lo que Levi deseaba en ese momento, y no un paquete de pastillas para aliviar los mareos. Definitivamente esas bolitas blancas se habían vuelto en sus mejores amigos, siempre estaban cuando las necesitaba.

-bueno, creo que daremos por terminada la reunión de hoy, no lo crees **mami**-

-c-calla loca… ughr-

.-.

Frente al espejo del baño, miraba su figura. Podía notarlo, aunque fuese un pequeño bultito en el estómago, podía sentirlo.

_Tres meses y contando._

Levi podía negarlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero dentro suyo sabía que era cierto… estaba embarazado. Ya se había acostumbrado a los raros síntomas de su cuerpo, los sentía parte de si, no sería lo mismo vivir sin ellos. Pero había algo que no podía soportar un minuto más, el maldito apodo que la muy desgraciada de Hanji le había puesto.

-ahora te llamas **pequeña mami-**

Podía vivir con mareos, con dolores, con terror a que esa cosa en su interior desgarre su culo, pero que le digan **mami** y no solo eso, también **pequeña**, era cruel, ¿Qué acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente? Para agregar más cosas a su lista de "me vengare más tarde" Irvin y Mike no dejaban de pelear sobre si él bebe será niño o niña, le regalaban peluches, mantitas, juguetes, ropa, más de una vez se habían ido con los regalos en las manos y la bota del cabo marcada en sus caras por traer remeras que llevaban estampado "I love my mami".

Hanji les había dicho esa misma tarde que le hablasen al bebe, Rivaille la había acusado de loca y se había ido de la habitación. Juraba que el día que le hable a su estómago el mismo le aria un strip tees a la primera persona o titán que se encontrara.

Salió del baño ya cambiado, apoyo su cansado cuerpo en la cama y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Abrió los ojos de golpe, bajo una mano con sumo cuidado por su cuerpo hasta su vientre, la dejo allí, con la esperanza de que el también, pudiera aunque sea sentir los latidos de su bebe. Paso el tiempo y la habitación se tornó silenciosa, no podía escuchar los ruidos del exterior, y había perdido al sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, después de todo si podía sentir los latidos. Volvió a acostarse y retiro su mano de su estómago, nuevamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaría cuando él bebe naciera? ¿Será aceptado por la sociedad? No debemos olvidar que es el producto de dos hombres, y uno de ellos podía convertirse en titán. La mente de Levi se llenó de molestos pensamientos ¿si querían hacer experimentos con el cuerpito de su bebe? ¿Si querían matarlo? Sudo frio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no todos se tomarían la noticia del embarazo como lo habían hecho Irvin o Hanji, no podrían ocultar por siempre su vientre, al pasar los meses iría creciendo y les sería imposible. Un dolor en su estómago lo saco de sus pensamientos, poco a poco iba aprendiendo a controlar esos molestos dolores, solo debía tranquilizarse y desviar su mente de los pensamientos que lo molestaban, porque no solo lo molestaban a él.

-nadie va a hacerte daño- susurro- prometo que te protegeré con mi vida- cerro sus ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Genial, ahora tendría que hacer un strip tess gratis.

.-.

Su respiración era suave, pausada, cerraba sus ojos con delicadeza, sin forzar sus ojos, su mente estaba en blanco, por ella solo surcaban pensamientos tranquilos, nada que pudiera perturbar su equilibrio perfecto. Aun así, Jean no podía conciliar el sueño.

Pegaba su frente contra la pared, tapaba su cabeza con las sabanas, pero aun no podía dormirse. En la cama contraria, Armin leía ese famoso libro que hace un par de días había llamado su atención, se tapaba por completo con la sabana, se mantenía sentado con una lámpara que alumbraba el dichoso libro.

Jean no podía dormir, pero no por no tener sueño, sino por culpa del rubio. Armin sollozaba con el libro y la lámpara en mano, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de calmar las gotas de agua que salían como aguacero de sus ojos, no quería despertar a su compañero que creía dormido. Armin ya no podía contenerse, amaba a Eren, lo hacía desde el primer día que lo vio, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para olvidarlo, ya no podía pretender que Eren lo amase con la misma intensidad que él lo amaba. Por eso se conformaba con la simples palabras "amigos de la infancia" que más que aliviar sus penas, aumentaban su dolor.

Sostenía el libro con ambas manos, nada le podía ir mejor en ese momento que un poema de amores imposibles. Armin no es del tipo de persona que trata de mitigar su dolor, sino que trata de aumentarlo, para así llorar todo lo que pueda, y a la mañana siguiente poder estar tranquilo.

_Naces en la oscuridad, bañado en aguas de plata y oro._

_Buscas refugio, tienes miedo del exterior._

_Te acuno entre mis brazos, disperso tu dolor y espero_

_Algún día, corresponderás mi amor._

Jean se levantó de su cama, notando como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba. Camino unos pocos pasos hasta el pequeño y le quito la sabana que lo cubría. El rostro de Armin manchado con las lágrimas de esa noche, trataba inútilmente de ocultarlas bajo las manga de su camisa.

-me escuchaste verdad- oculto su tristeza bajo una falsa sonrisa.

-si- jean se sentó al lado de Armin, acaricio sus cabellos y le quito algunos de la cara. No podía evitarlo, desde la muerte de Marco se había sentido vacío, sin propósitos, pero al conocer al rubio, se enamoró el instante.

Que más podía decir, era pequeño, frágil, sensible, encajaba a la perfección con él. Aun así se había mantenido a distancia, siempre sintió que había algo que le impedía acercarse a Armin, por fin descubría que es.

El cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar levemente, jean lo sabía, lloraría de nuevo. Por su parte Armin luchaba consigo mismo para no mostrarse débil ante su compañero, jean no entendería, eso era lo que pensaba. El morocho lo acuno entre sus brazos, y lo abrazo con cariño, Armin lo miraba sorprendido, pero luego solo se dejó llevar. Se acurruco en el pecho del otro dejando salir sus llantos, ahogando sus penas en el otro, dejándose llevar por las caricias que jean le proporcionaba. Poco a poco recostó el frágil cuerpo en la cama, lo abrazo por detrás y lo acurruco nuevamente en su pecho.

-y-yo-

-Armin- musito el chico- no es necesario que me expliques nada, solo déjame consolarte ¿sí? Quiero que me uses para desahogarte-

Armin se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el otro, jean era orgulloso, jamás le diría algo como eso, claro a menos que lo amara, pero eso era imposible.

Con una de sus manos llevo tomo la nuca del rubio, llevo su cara hasta la suya propia. Armin se hacía chiquito entre sus brazos e intentaba esconder su rostro, pero le sería imposible. Jean lamio los labios ajenos en un gesto increíblemente erótico, sin más que decirle lo beso. Devoraba los labios de Armin, quien trataba de contener los tímidos gemidos que se formaban en su garganta, restregaba sus labios contra los del rubio, quien intentaba seguir el ritmo, fallando a causa de su inexperiencia.

-abre la boca- susurro entre sus labios, Armin no hacía más que mirarlo sonrojado y confundido.

-¿q-que?-

Eso le fue más que suficiente adentrar su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Armin ahogo un gemido en su boca, jean recorría la boca del otro, buscando crear nuevas sensaciones en el pequeño, controlaba el beso a su gusto. Pequeños hilillos de saliva se escapaban de sus labios, el morocho mordía con suavidad esos labios tan adictivos. Se separó con delicadeza ante la mirada confusa del otro, le sobo la cabeza y volvió a acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

-duérmete- ordeno

Armin le hizo caso. No entendía lo que había pasado, realmente estaba confundido, pero ahora estaba muy cansado, lo pensaría mañana.

.-.

-entonces ¿qué quieres que sea?-

Sentados en la cama, Levi apoyaba su cabeza en el hombre del otro, su cuerpo descansaba tirado sobre el de Eren. El menor lo veía sonriente, y acariciaba una de sus manos en un gesto inocente.

-niño, estoy seguro que será muy fuerte y sabrá defenderse-

-pues, yo quiero que sea niña-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé-

El mayor comenzó a quedarse dormido, Eren lo acostó en la cama y se quedó a su lado. No habían estado mucho tiempo juntos hoy, pero por fin sentía que conocía mejor al sargento.

-una niña- susurro- quiero que sea una niña-

* * *

**que lindo, momento de jeanxarmin ^^**

**una vez mas lo siento muchooooo. **

**los ganadores del "concurso" anterior son: rossettechristopher24, Amyhii y Dahn, Alice-Reizner (a ti te debo dos regalitos C:), Valkira1996-pd(a ti también) y Sabaku**

**este es el ultimo reto :33**

**Don't stay**

**AMO ESTA CANCIÓN. **

**gracias por la espera, prometo actualizar mas rápido las próxima vez.**


	9. no quiero decir adiós

**holi ^^**

**no se pueden quejar, subi un cap el lunes, y este el miércoles ¬¬**

**advertencias: se recomienda leer esta capitulo con una caja de pañuelos (se los dice la maricona que llora con todo T.T)**

**agradezco**** a mi mami :3 y a sakuyachan17 por dejar lindos rewievs, las quiero ponis :D**

**que esperas? lee!**

* * *

Nada podía ser peor en esos momentos, nada podía arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya las habían arruinado. Rivaille miraba a Eren, preguntándose porque todos sus hombres lo miraban de esa manera que hasta rozaba al desprecio. Eren agachaba la cabeza e intentaba parecer inmutable.

-a que se refieren con… embarazo-

El cuerpo del sargento se tensó, por un momento leves dolores llegaban a su estómago, pero como dijimos una vez, las miradas matan, y todos allí lo miraban con tanto desprecio que hasta llegaba a dolerle.

A Levi jamás le importo lo que pensaran los demás pensaran de él, pero en ese momento y en esas circunstancias, realmente necesitaba, aunque sea un poco de cariño y consideración. Frotaba su pancita de unos de seis meses, a su lado Eren intentaba parecer calmado, pero podía leer sus fracciones con facilidad, algo no estaba bien.

-así es, Rivaille está esperando un hijo mío-

El barullo comenzó, se oían decir cosas como "esto es horrible" "mátenlo" "ese niño no merece vivir" el mayor trataba de controlarse, y no soltar ninguna estupidez y cagar todo el plan. Eren lo tomaba de la mano, Hanji lo miraba con dulzura, los amigos de la infancia de Eren estaban de su lado, pero todo el apoyo que pueda recibir de parte de ese pequeño grupo, no se asemejaba a la mirada de odio y desaprobación que Irvin traía en esos momentos.

El rubio se paró sonoramente, golpeo la mesa con su mano haciendo que todos los reclutas se callaran. Camino hasta la pareja y miro con furia al más bajito.

-ven conmigo, debemos hablar-

Levi lo siguió hasta su despacho. Eren lo miraba preocupado, se le tenía prohibido acompañarlo, más ahora que les debía una explicación a todos sus compañeros.

…

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-¡cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa como esa!- exploto el rubio, Rivaille solo lo miraba callado desde su silla.

-tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, después de todo no puedo permanecer encerrado en mi habitación para siempre-

En cierta parte, Irvin tenía razón. Rivaille llevaba encerrado en su habitación sin poder salir desde hace dos meses, ya no soportaba ese lugar. Por eso decidió junto con Eren y Hanji contarles la noticia del embarazo, ese sería siempre el peor error de sus vidas. No solo no lo habían tomado bien, lo habían acusado de monstruo, no a él, no a Eren, sino a su bebe, y no podía haber golpe más mortal para Levi en esos momentos que aquellas horribles palabras que les gritaron.

-esto está mal, la corte no tardara en enterarse, y con eso comienzan los problemas- el hombre revolvió sus cabellos, claro signo de agitación- Levi, sé que esto no va a gustarte, pero tenemos que deshacernos de… eso-

El cabo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, llevo sus manos protectoramente a su vientre y afilo su expresión- estas pidiéndome, que mate a mi hijo-

-¡no! Sino que, lo…dones, a una familia que no pueda tener hijos- la expresión de Levi se volvió aún más afilada y dolorosa- mira, entreviste a unos pastores del campo, son buena gente, estoy seguro que van a querer a tu hijo como si fuera de ellos, y lo mejor de todo es que mantendrán el secreto-

-¡NO! ¡Jamás are eso! ¡Es que acaso no escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo!-

-esto es lo mejor para todos-

-¡esto es lo mejor para ti!-

-¡puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta!- tomo al cabo de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo. Recapacito y algo más calmado lo volvió a dejar en el piso- Levi, si dejamos las cosas como están la corte no tardara en enterarse, ¿Qué crees que harán? Estamos hablando de un niño que probablemente pueda convertirse en titán… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que tu bebe sea condenado a una vida entre rejas, exámenes y agujas, o que pueda vivir con una familia normal-

Rivaille estaba contra la espada y la pared, no quería dejar a si hijo, pero tampoco quería que sufriera. Malditas hormonas que le impedían pensar con claridad, tenía todos sus sentimientos revueltos, y unas ganas de llorar impotentemente le amenazaban.

-yo protegeré a mi bebe-

-¿tu solo?-

-Eren me ayudara

-es verdad, pero estas arriesgando tu vida y la de Eren también, ellos aran cualquier cosa por sacarles a su hijo. Levi, ya dije suficiente, el resto queda en tus manos-

Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Corrió hasta su alcoba y se tiro en la cama. Quería ser tragado por un titán.

…

Eren trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba las cosas con calma. Apretaba con tal fuerza la taza de café en sus manos que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Mikasa lo miraba preocupada, la reacción de sus compañeros no había sido la esperada, y cuando Eren paso a explicar el porqué, todo pareció haber empeorado.

-estoy seguro que terminaran por apoyarlos-

-¿tú crees Armin?-

-estoy seguro- tomo en un gesto cariñoso la mano de su amigo- todo va a salir bien-

-eso espero- miro a su rubio compañero, le debía tanto a Armin, jamás en años encontraría a un amigo como él. El estridente ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, Irvin entro caminando ruidosamente hasta la mesa. Solo se encontraban sentados Eren, Armin y Mikasa, quienes lo miraban con intriga.

-traigan a sus compañeros, debemos analizar los detalles de la nueva expedición-

-_nueva expedición-_ pensó Eren.

La expedición pasada había sido un completo desastre, y no es que dudara de la destreza de Irvin como capitán, pero salir fuera de las murallas sin Rivaille y en el estado mental que se encontraban todos, lo más probable es que terminaran por morir.

Mikasa y Armin se levantaron para seguir las órdenes de su superior, Eren solo se quedaba sentado en su lugar mirando al suelo distraído. Estaba el tanto de lo que Irvin le había dicho hace apenas unos segundos a Rivaille, el mismo rubio se había encargado de decírselo bajo la promesa que guardaría silencio hasta el día que le contara a Levi. El mayor lo miro con seriedad, había algo que los hacia a Irvin y Rivaille muy parecidos, la mirada.

-¿no iras con tus compañeros?-

-¿Por qué lo hace?-

-explícate-

-heicho no va a poder ir a la expedición, vamos a estar perdidos sin el… además, no podemos dejarlo solo-

-Eren, el tiempo no va a pararse solo porque tu o Levi o cualquiera tengan algo que les impida hacer lo que deseaban. Desde el comienzo aclaramos que seguiríamos concurriendo a las expediciones, tu eres indispensable para ello, y creo que sabes perfectamente que Levi es lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidarse solo-

-como diga- se levantó algo molesto por la actitud altanera del mayor.

En tan solo unos minutos más ya estaban todos reunidos en la cocina. Hanji por su parte había decidido ir a consolar a Rivaille, quien se negaba a salir de su habitación. Un aura negra rodeaba a Eren, no quería oír las mentiras que Irvin usaría esta vez para convencer a sus compañeros de ir hacia la muerte.

Los presentes miraban con molestia al rubio. No es que lo odiasen, pero a decir verdad muchos de ellos tenían algo llamado "sentido común" y preferían mantener sus corazones latiendo, y su sangre circulando. Al cabo de un rato, Irvin decido informar a los presentes de la actual situación.

-la próxima expedición se realizara en tres horas, los quiero afuera con su quipo puesto y sus caballos listos-

Esas fueron las palabras del capitán. Se fue dejando a un conjunto de hombres furiosos discutiendo sobre lo que harían. Eran soldados, debían estar preparados para este tipo de situaciones, pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, nadie le gustaría ser tratado como un material descartable que puede ser remplazado, porque así era como se sentían cada uno de los soldados presentes en ese momento.

…

-Levi, llevo horas parada como una idiota frente a tu puerta, déjame pasar-

-muérete-

Hanji había tratado de todas las maneras posibles que el enano le dejara pasar, pero Levi parecía no quiere ceder ante los deseos de la loca. Se sentía una completa idiota, conocía a Rivaille, ese desgraciado podría tenerla horas y horas sin siquiera dedicarle una palabra.

-voy a entrar- para suerte de la científica la puerta estaba abierta.

-te odio-

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó junto al pequeño. Levi estaba recostado boca arriba, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Hanji era una de las pocas personas a las que Rivaille podría considerar "amigos" la mujer tenía la confianza suficiente como para recostar la cabeza en su vientre, como estaba haciendo ahora.

-¿ya pensaron un nombre?-

-no-

-¿te gusta alguno?-

-no lo pensé aun-

Esa había sido, sin duda una gran mentira. Se había gastado la vida pensado y pensado, pero el nombre perfecto no llegaba a su mente. Quería darle a su bebe un nombre por el que se sintiera orgulloso, no como él. La mujer lo miro atentamente, sus duras fracciones, sus ojos inexpresivos, la adorable manera en la en la que arrugaba la boca cada vez que se enojaba.

-hoy iremos a una expedición, nada complicado, de seguro volveremos en la noche-

-porque no me dijeron nada- el sargento se incorporó quitando a Zoe de su lado.

-todos nos enteramos al mismo tiempo que tú, tenlo por seguro-

Levi iba a protestar. Pero la chica le tapó la boca con una mano impidiéndole hablar.

-no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son-

La mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta, dejando a Rivaille con las palabras en la boca. Volvió a tirarse en la cama, y con sus brazos tapo su cara. Levi siempre había sido el tipo de persona que disfrutaban de la soledad, pero en esos momentos estar solo era lo último que quería. Como si fuese a propósito, las palabras de Irvin regresaron a su mente. Que es lo que quería, a decir verdad no lo sabía.

…

-se fueron- hablo para sí mismo.

Camino hasta al baño para darse una ducha. Cada paso que daba resonada en todo el lugar, no había mejor manera que esa para refregarle en la cara que se había quedado solo.

_El cabo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, llevo sus manos protectoramente a su vientre y afilo su expresión- estas pidiéndome, que mate a mi hijo-_

_-¡no! Sino que, lo…dones, a una familia que no pueda tener hijos- la expresión de Levi se volvió aún más afilada y dolorosa- mira, entreviste a unos pastores del campo, son buena gente, estoy seguro que van a querer a tu hijo como si fuera de ellos, y lo mejor de todo es que mantendrán el secreto-_

Las gotas de agua se paseaban libremente por su cuerpo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, calmarse, algo que últimamente le resultaba imposible.

_-¡puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta!- tomo al cabo de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo. Recapacito y algo más calmado lo volvió a dejar en el piso- Levi, si dejamos las cosas como están la corte no tardara en enterarse, ¿Qué crees que harán? Estamos hablando de un niño que probablemente pueda convertirse en titán… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que tú bebe sea condenado a una vida entre rejas, exámenes y agujas, o que pueda vivir con una familia normal-_

El sargento ahogo un grito. Un dolor punzante en su vientre lo hizo caerse al piso, tomo su estómago con ambas manos e intento calmarse, pero por más que lo intentara el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Trato de pararse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, obteniendo como resultado caerse nuevamente.

Con gran terror observo como un charco de sangre manchaba la tina, comenzó a ponerse pálido y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Nuevamente ese dolor insoportable invadió su cuerpo, esta vez no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Levi?- Hanji cruzaba la puerta algo insegura-perdona, es que tuvimos unos percances, estamos volviendo, pero Eren mi pidió si podía adelantarme… estas bien…¡LEVI!-

Rivaille la miro rogándole ayuda. Hanji lo ayudo con sumo cuidado a levantarse, pero cada paso que daba el sargento se retorcía de dolor. No le importaba estar sucio, ni que Hanji lo estuviera viendo desnudo, tenía miedo de perder a su bebe.

Llevo al sargento casi a rastras a su laboratorio, no había tiempo de hacer algún examen, debía sacarle al bebe, o Levi moriría. Lo ayudo a recostarse en una camilla, y limpio el sudor de su frente con una toalla. Se colocó entre las piernas del mayor y con miedo observo que estaba completamente dilatado.

-H-Hanji-

-Levi, escucha, necesito que te relajes y respires, cuando yo te lo diga puja con todas tus fuerzas ¿sí?-

El sargento asintió con la cabeza.

-muy bien, uno, dos…-

-¡ya cállate maldita loca!-

Una fuerte contracción invadió su cuerpo, había leído que los partos podían durar horas, ¿Por qué estaba todo sucediendo tan rápido? No sentía nada de las caderas para abajo, solo como todo su interior era desgarrado lentamente provocándole un dolor insoportable. Ya no escuchaba lo que Zoe le decía, solo pujaba para poder sacarse eso dolor de enzima.

-¡ya tengo su cabeza!, un poco más Levi, solo un poco más-

Sintió como era partido un dos por un fuerte dolor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, de repente todo el dolor desapareció. Su cuerpo cayó rendido en la camilla manchada de sangre, no podía moverse y luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Algo llamo su atención, Hanji lloraba ¿acaso de felicidad? ¿Por qué escuchaba a su bebe?

-Hanji, ¿q-que s-sucede?-

-lo l-lamento, ¡de verdad lo siento!-

-¿¡que sucede Hanji!?-

-su corazón, ya n-no late-

-dámelo-

-l-levi-

-¡que me lo des!-

La mujer le extendió el cuerpito sin vida, el sargento lo tomo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar más y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos. Él bebe estaba frio y se notaba su palidez aun estando totalmente manchado de sangre.

-hola bebe-Eso por lo que tanto habían luchado no podía haber muerto- soy yo, mama- apretaba contra si el cuerpito del bebe, intentaba en vano controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- no me dejes, ¡bebe no me dejes!-

-L-Levi-

Por un segundo, llego a pensar que podía ser feliz, que podía vivir una vida sin titanes, que el Eren y su bebe podían escapar de este cruel mundo y vivir en paz. La vida no perdona.

_Somos las personas indicadas en el momento incorrecto._

Toda su fortaleza se fue abajo, y por una vez, se dejó abrazar por Hanji y ser consolado como un niño pequeño. Ya no tenía nada más que simples recuerdos de algo que nuca llego a florecer.

**Fin... naa mentira. **

-¡Levi! ¡LEVI!- el menor sacudía el cuerpo del sargento. Levi lloraba entre sueños, temblaba y se aferraba con miedo al cuerpo de Eren-heicho, despierte-

Rivaille abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Apenas logro enfocar bien su vista se levantó asustada mirando hacia todas partes. Eren lo agarra tratando de mantenerlo quieto. Poco a poco Levi fue calmándose, Eren lo rodeo protectoramente entre sus brazos y lo acuno trasmitiéndole todo el cariño que podía.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-el… bebe… ¡él bebe Eren!-

-tranquilo, todo está bien- tomo una de las manos del sargento y la llevo hasta el vientre de Levi- ¿lo ves?, está sano y salvo-

El cuerpo de Rivaille dejo de tensarse, como si hubiera estado conteniendo un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, cosa que era verdad. Se dejó caer en los brazos del morocho y cerró los ojos suspirando aliviado. Eren lo miro sonriente, no quería preguntar qué es lo que había pasado, de seguro reviviría recuerdos indeseados; siguió acunando a Levi, probablemente a ese paso se dormiría nuevamente.

-Eren, yo…-

-¡ahhhh!-

Se pararon alarmados por el grito. Levi miro a Eren, ambos salieron en pijamas hasta el pasillo, de donde se escuchó el grito. Corrieron hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de Hanji, allí Christa lloraba desconsolada mente, parecía tener miedo de entrar en la habitación. Eren se acercó a ella con la intención de preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero la chica se aferró fuerte a su camisa llorando aún más.

Rivaille esquivo a la chica mientras le decía con la mirada "te sobre pasas con él y usare tu piel para hacerme un abrigo, perra" entro a la habitación que permanecía a oscuras y encendió la luz. Retrocedió unos pasos sorprendidos, delante de sus ojos el cuerpo de su amiga yacía tirado en un charco de sangre, en una de sus manos un paquete de pastillas abierto.

-H-Hanji, que te has hecho-

-heicho…- Eren entro por la puerta quedando en el mismo estado que Rivaille hace unos momentos.

-Eren… tenemos que llevar a Hanji a un hospital ¡rapido!-

* * *

**jojojo, por un momento pense en acabar el capitulo asi y dejarlo con la tristeza, y despues me dije, no Bilu, no podes ser tan malvadosa.**

**la ganadora de la anterior es Valki-sempai... malvadosos, no me dan rewiev ¬¬**

**todos lo que ganaron, no se, pidan su regalo en los comentarios o déjenme un mensaje, pero PIDAN EL PUTO REGALO.**

**en el proximo capitulo: que le paso a Hanji, un Irvin malote, jeanxarmin :D, Eren como el padre ejemplar, jean escuha cosas que no deveria escuchar.**

**matta nee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**holo.**

**lo se, soy una mala persona, no contesto rewievs, no actualizo rapido, y ahora... solo voy a actualizar los martes... ¡tengo una escusa! estube teniendo muchas cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo para terminar los capitulos, por eso los voy a subir los martes. **

**gracias por sus lindos rewies :D me emocionan, les prometo responderlos abajo.**

* * *

habían pasado Cinco horas donde Eren y Levi habían corrido con Hanji a cuestas hasta el hospital más cercano, donde pasaron por todos los estados emocionales, donde les habían dicho mil y una veces que Hanji no lo lograría, solo para amortiguar el golpe en caso de que falleciera.

Y allí estaba ella, ya totalmente despierta y con una cara de aburrimiento que sobrepasaba los limites, sentada en una de las camillas de hospital, apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano. Se sentía como una niña que había cometido una travesura y ahora era regañada por su correcto padre. Irvin, por su parte, se paraba derecho y le recitaba las cientos de razones que justificaban que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

**1) Atentar contra su vida era algo que estaba mal visto.**

**2) Ponía en peligro a sus compañeros.**

**3) La necesitaban para proseguir con las expediciones de los titanes.**

**4) La necesitaban para proseguir con el "caso Levi".**

**5) No tenían el presupuesto suficiente para pagar un hospital tan caro.**

**6) Bla Bla Bla etc.**

Hanji cambio de posición para acabar acostada en la inmensa cama. Ya le dolían los oídos de escuchar tanto parloteo por parte de su compañero. Se tapó la cara con una almohada y fingió quedarse dormida, nadie entendería jamás la situación por la que estaba pasando. Apretó aún más fuerte la almohada contra su rostro e intento reprimir las lágrimas, se daba asco, le daba asco lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo. Miro con pena las cicatrices en sus brazos, ¿de verdad había sido ella? ¿Cómo fue capaz cometer tal acto de cobardía? Esos cortes solo le recordaban lo débil que era en realidad.

Irvin suspiro cansado, el no sería capaz de sacarle a Hanji la información necesaria. Relajo su expresión tosca y ruda, para cambiarla por una más relajada. Descruzo los brazos y le hablo, no desde el lugar de su superior, no desde un lugar profesional, simplemente le hablo como un amigo.

-sé que no me quieres contar lo que te hicieron…-

-nadie me hizo nada Irvin, puedes estar tranquilo-

Irvin había salido de su casa a las tres de la mañana, había salido medio cambiado y con la almohada aun pegada a la cara, no había prestado mucha atención al informe de situación que Rivaille le había pasado por teléfono. Lo único que quería era terminar con ese problema y volver a su mullidita cama junto con su esposa.

-Hanji…-

-Irvin, ¿puedo pasar?-

El hombre giro su cabeza y se encontró con la menuda figura de Levi, aun en pijama y con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio. Bostezaba cada palabra, clara evidencia de que se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Eren por tanta espera. No podía culparlo, después de todo él bebe consumía todas las energías del sargento hasta dejarlo física y mentalmente agotado.

-claro, pasa- dijo tomando lugar frente a la puerta- suerte- susurro al irse

Rivaille caminaba desganado, casi arrastrando los pies hasta la silla más cercana. Tomo lugar desparramando su cuerpo en la silla, y trato por todos los medios de mantenerse despierto para poder hablar con Zoe. La mujer lo miraba de soslayo, no odiaba a Levi ni mucho menos, pero le tenía envidia, él tenía algo que ella nunca podría conseguir.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-no es algo que te importe duende mal formado-

-Hanji, estoy cansado, tengo un parasito que como mi energía, y no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tontos insultos a estas horas-

La mujer suspiro, de pues de todo, no podría ocultar sus penas por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz. Se incorporó para quedar sentada nuevamente en la cama, toma la almohada que, minutos antes, estrujaba contra su rostro y la uso como osito de peluche al cual se puede abrazar. Llevo sus ojos hasta Levi, el pobre hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para mantenerse despierto.

-cómo puedes, decir… paracito- musito contra la almohada.

-¿he?-

-es tu hijo, como puedes llamarlo de ese modo-

-Hanji, sabes perfectamente que no existe tal bebe-

-¡me tienes harta! Vives negando tu situación ¿¡no entiendes que lo que te sucedió es un milagro!?-

-Hanji…-

-¡cállate! Tú no lo entiendes-

-acaso tu…- susurro bajito

-no hace falta que menciones algo que ya se sabe- abrazo nuevamente la almohada.

Levi entendía todo. Se sentía el ser más despreciable sobre esta tierra, ¿Cómo Hanji no podría odiarlo? Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Tenía toda la razón, no podía comprenderla, porque, bueno, era un hombre y para rematar estaba embarazado.

Se levantó con extremo cansancio de la silla, tambaleando por todos lados hasta llegar a la camilla en la cual su alocada compañera descansaba. No lo medito, no pensó el porqué, simplemente se paró de puntitas y rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer. Hundía su carita en las ropas de hospital y trataba de brindarle todo su apoyo a través del inocente abrazo. Hanji creía estar soñando, abrió y cerró sus ojos una u otra vez, pero aun así no se lo creía.

-yo… yo… Hanji, de verdad lo siento- soltó en un llanto el más bajito.

-L-Levi, no tienes porque-

-¡si tengo!-

La mujer lo miro con ternura, tratando en vano de no caer desmallada ente tanta ternura. Jamás negaría que su pequeño amigo no era adorable, y justamente ahora, tenerlo llorando en su hombro, pidiéndole perdón por algo que no era su culpa. Zoe devolvió el abrazo, proporcionando leves caricias en la espalda de Rivaille, ¿acaso era esa forma de actuar, culpa del embarazo? Cuando lo vio ya más tranquilo, se separó de él. Levi limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas del pijama, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojitos también, aun así, Rivaille seguía defendiendo esa actitud de macho que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-y… se puede saber que fue eso-

-Hanji, quiero que… que seas la madrina de nuestro bebe-

-Levi…-

-no digo que vallamos a bautizarlo, no creo en esas estupideces de dios, pero, creo que te agradaría y yo…-

-¡OHHH! ¡Levi eres una ternura!- soltó de repente rompiendo el agradable momento que a Rivaille le había costado tanto formar.

Tomo en brazos al pequeño y lo abrazo estrujándolo contra su cuerpo. Tal vez, tener un sobrino alivianaría sus penas, después de todo, y aunque no pudiera tener hijos, amaría a ese pequeño como si fuera suyo.

.-.

Eren tenía pequeño secreto, el método perfecto para calmar los antojos de su adorable pareja: helado de frutilla. Pero algo no estaba funcionando bien, y era el hecho de que Levi había llorado…HABIA LLORADO POR UN HELADO. Eren, a pesar de su corta edad, creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo, excepto porque Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, había llegado de repente y lo había arrastrado hasta la cocina. El pobre adolecente recibió todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, cuando el sargento advirtió que su preciado Helado, bueno, no estaba, y había sido remplazado por un horrible y agrio helado de limón.

Eren suplico, que Levi no pronunciara la palabra prohibida, esa palabra que hace que te tiemblen los huesos, que te deja en un estado de estupidez mental y te hace sufrir por el resto de tus días, esa palabra que hace que prefieras ser comido por un titán con problemas estomacales, esa palabra que empieza con A y termina con ENCIA… si, ¡la horrible y atroz ABSTINENCIA! Por la que Eren había pasado más de una vez desde que comenzó el embarazo. A Levi le había chupado un peludo y redondo huevo, pero todo cambio cuando Eren ataco.

_-¡no es mi culpa que tengas esos estúpidos antojos de princesa!-_Soltó encolerizado el menor.

El chico-titán se imaginó todos los castigos y torturas más morbosas, pero que Levi llorara, eso sí que ni en sus más oscuros sueños. El mayor soltó con rabia las húmedas gotas, su carita se tornó roja y un adorable puchero se instaló en sus labios. Retrocedió hacia la encimera y tomo el pote de Helado, no fue sino después de salir corriendo de la cocina y encerrarse en su cuarto cuando recordó que ese Helado no era el que le gustaba.

Allí estaba Eren, parado frente de la puerta del mayor rogando por que le abriera. Levi estaba tras él del trozo de madera escuchando las suplicas del mocoso. Algo estaba seguro, Eren debía aprender a lidiar con el Levi hormonal, o estaría en serios problemas.

-Heicho, ábrame, por favor-

-no-

-le prometo que jamás le volveré a decir princesa-

-lo acabas de decir malnacido-

El chico suspiro, era imposible lidiar con Rivaille en esas condiciones, más aun cuando se trataba de una discusión sobre el helado, que últimamente había tenido más contacto con Levi que el propio Eren. Pero como si se tratara de un ángel caído del cielo, Armin apareció por los pasillos, tal vez a su rubio amigo si le abriría. Y así fue, tomo al pequeño del brazo y le explico de manera detallada su plan, Armin no tuvo otro que asentir y tocar la puerta mientras el otro se escondía quien sabe dónde.

-s-señor, soy Armin-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando cual película de terror. Pero ni bien el sargento saco la cabeza por la puerta Eren salto de su escondite llevándose por delante a su amigo, la puerta y Levi, con una rapidez casi inhumana, saco a Armin de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se golpeó mentalmente, el sargento le arrancaría las pelotas con una sierra, o peor aún, aria uso de la palabra prohibida.

-mocoso, voy a arrancarte los intestinos y voy a usarlos para saltar la soga…- se levantó con rapidez y corrió al baño.

Eren se deslizo en la puerta y tomo su rostro con ambas manos. Las náuseas de Levi parecían no acabar jamás, al igual que los desmayos. Se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que ocasiono tras su "heroica" entrada. La puerta del baño de abrió, Levi estaba algo pálido y caminaba sin fuerzas, esquivo al chico, tomo el helado, se sentó en la cama y se tapó con todas las sabanas.

Eren suspiro cansado, estos definitivamente habían sido unos largos y tortuosos meses. Se sentó en la cama e intento abrazar el bulto de sabanas, mas este solo se movió haciéndose más pequeñito. El moreno frunció el ceño, iba nuevamente a lanzarse hacia el sargento, pero el ruido dela puerta lo detuvo. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama, camino hasta la puerta y giro la perilla abriéndola.

-mucho gusto, es usted Eren Yaguer ¿verdad?-

-sí, soy yo-

Una mujer de no más de 20 años se encontraba parada delante del chico, se cabello era ondulado y llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel, y llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, Apretaba contra su pecho una libreta, y le sonreía amablemente. La mujer hizo un ademán de querer pasar, pero Eren se lo impidió.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-¡oh! Perdone mis modales, mi nombre es Emilia, soy la aprendiz de la señorita Hanji, ella personalmente me pido que viniera-

-_aprendiz… ¡Hanji tiene una aprendiz!-_el chico se corrió dejándola pasar.

La mujer entro increíblemente confiada, miraba con una gran sonrisa todo. le entrego a Eren una hoja con sus cualidades como doctora, y se dirigió hasta el bulto en la cama, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura y hablo con seguridad.

-mucho gusto, Rivaille-san-

-hmp-

-he venido a revisarte a ti y a tu bebe-

-lo lamento, pero no hay bebe al cual revisar-

-vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no es así, sal de ahí, tengo una paleta-

-estás loca si crees que con…-

-¿y si son dos?-

Levi abrió las cobijas y asomo su rostro, la mujer le sonreía mientras mostraba las paletitas, Salto de la cama y se las arrebato de la mano. Eren miraba la escena confundido, siguió con la mirada al sargento mientras salía de la habitación con una paleta en la boca.

-bien jugado- murmuro el pequeño mientras salía.

El chico-titán miro Levi, luego a la doctora, Luego a Levi, y finalmente a la doctora. La mujer le sonrió amablemente, cosa que esta vez a Eren le dio escalofríos, ¿acaso esa simple humana, había convencido al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad con una paleta? Se revolvió los cabellos tratando de tranquilizar sus revueltos pensamientos.

Salieron del castillo y siguieron a la doctora por el pueblo hasta un edificio increíblemente alto pintado de alto. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme sala llena de máquinas desconocidas. La mujer entro con confianza y les cedió unos lugares frente a ella.

-¿y bien? Para que estamos aquí-

-bueno, Hanji me pidió que siguiera con el cuidado de tu embarazo mientras ella esté ausente- aclaro mirando a ambos padres- y, me temo que tengo que decirles algo que no les agradara-

¡Y allí estaban otra vez! ¿Qué no sabían hacer otras cosas que darles malas noticias? Que seguía ahora, titanes vegetarianos que piden la entrada a las murallas, ¡oh por favor! El sargento miro con el ceño fruncido a la doctora, sabía que no debía confiar en ella, no importa cuántas paletas le diese.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-

-bueno, este embarazo no es un embarazo "normal"… a lo que me refiero, es que él bebe podría nacer con deformidades, por ejemplo, una pierna en la cara- el cuerpo del sargento tembló- un ojo en el codo, probablemente no lo acepten en la escuela y los demás niños lo golpeen, la sociedad lo tratara de monstruo y…-

Levi se levantó de repente con lágrimas en los ojos, iba a quejarse, pero las indeseadas nauseas lo atacaron y tuvo que correr el baño. La mujer miro satisfecha su trabajo y comenzó a ordenar un par de papeles revueltos en la mesa. Eren la miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-comprobaba si los síntomas del sargento estaban en su lugar, obviamente lo que dije sobre las deformaciones es mentira y Rivaille-san no lo hubiera creído si no se encontrara en esa condición, tranquilo, los cambios de humor son normales-

-como diga-

.-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- musito asustado Levi

-lamento que sea yo el que tiene que comunicártelo, pero no podemos ocultarlo más-

-no- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- I-Irvin, no vas a dejar que… que lo maten ¿cierto?-

-no podemos hacer más nada-

-e-esto no… ¿Por qué?- sollozo abrasando su vientre

* * *

**A responder:**

**antoinette beilschmidt: (perdón si escribo mal tu nombre T.T) si soy malvada ¡muajajajaja! yo tambien llore T.T soy una marica. Poni, no te preocupes, Irvin no va a ser malo, solo... realista. No importa si no pudiste dar rewiev, lo hiciste ahora :D aqui esta tu conti.**

**jazmin: me haz caído bien C: no me odies, yo te quiero TTwTT soy tan malota, la verdad es que iba a terminarlo de ese modo, pero después de dije "no, no soy tan malbadosa... ¡mentira si lo soy!" y bueno, asi quedo es cap. me alagas, yo a decir verdad no creo escrbir bien, no me gusta como lo hago, pero si a ti te gusta, no tengo nada en contra ^^**

**sadaku: tu tan bien me caes bien, lo de Irvin, créeme que lo pensé, tranquila, la apuesta aun no termina muajajajaja, no te preocupes por Hanji, Levi la hara sentir mejor :333 hablando del regalo, ¿soy yo, o lo malpense C:? **

**rossette: (espero que no te moleste que abrevie) Hanji TTOTT maldita friki que nos hace llorar a todas...**

**shioriorihara: malo, malo, malo eres, no se trata asi a quien se quiere ¡no!... ok, me fui del tema, o niña, mi intencion no era hacerte llorar... de hecho si lo era :3**

**sakuyachan17: alguien que me entiende, lloremos juntas hermana, okno. :333 denada :333 me siento la peor persona del mundo, si ustedes lloran, yo lloro . sobre los latidos... decírselos seria spolier. sobre jean, gomen, no pude agregarlo en el cap. ¡pero ya aparecera haciendo de las suyas.**

**rinaco-sawada: sADASFHASDJFVNHGVJ C: soy la reina del mal. Hanji es una loquilla, tranquilos, no seria capas de matarla, y mucho menos al pequeño retoño de luz (osea el bebe de Levi)**

**valkira1996-pd: hola mami :3 ¬¬ eres mala ¬¬ las madres no amenazan a sus hijas con una AK47 para que suban el cap...**

**matta ne!**


	11. GOMEN

**hola... **

***se esconde debajo de la cama* me odian verdad? yo se que si.**

**bueno, vengo a dejar mis mas sinceras disculpas. esta semana tuve tantas cosas que hacer que no tuve tiempo para escribir... ademas que no me llegaba la inspiración para hacer el maldito capitulo.**

**este no sera un capitulo normal... si no, algo así como el avance del capitulo que publicare esta semana sin falta.**

**bueno... lo siento una vez mas y para que sepan, yo también me odio.**

* * *

-Irvin, no puedes hacerme esto-

-Levi, yo…-

-¡eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Esto no es justo!-

-Levi, entiende-

-¡no!- el sargento se paró con brusquedad y se dirigió a la puerta, mas al intentar abrirla se llevó la sorpresa q esta se encontraba cerrada con llave. Con una fuerza sobre humana intento abrir la puerta, forzaba la manija y con una mueca de enojo maldecía a cada uno de los dioses que conocía por hacerlo pasar por este bochornoso momento.

Irvin se levantó algo frustrado por la conversación, toma las llaves de su escritorio y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla y que el enano enojón pudiera salir y descargar su furia con algún inocente humano. Ya estando a tres pequeños pasos del sargento cuando, un ruido hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase.

_¡Crack!_

Y la pobre manija salió volando por la habitación cayendo justamente en la cabeza del rubio. Levi, petrificado delante de la puerta, no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias. Irvin solo lo miraba y trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos…. Oh mierda.

_Estaban encerrados en la oficina._

Irvin se quedó callado, podía estar gritando por ayuda, corriendo en círculos con desesperación, zamarreando a Levi de un lado a otro por cometer tal estupidez, pero simplemente se quedó callado, tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban. Levi se alejó de la puerta y recogió la manija del piso, medito un rato entre lo que debía hacer para finalmente caer rendido en una de las sillas de la sala. No tenían forma de salir de allí, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo habían ido a una expedición en el exterior dejando a Levi e Irvin solos.

El rubio suspiro con pesar y se apoyó en la puerta pensando la manera de salir de allí. Podía derribar con facilidad el trozo de madera, pero no tenían presupuesto para comprar otro, entonces tendrían que poner una cortina, pero con ello corrían el riesgo de ser escuchados en una reunión. Sin más, Smith soltó un respiro de resignación y camino hasta su asiento. Callo rendido en la silla de madera, que estaba cansado era claro. Apoyo los codos en el escritorio y miro al hombre frente suyo. Levi lo ignoraba, miraba hacia la pared como si se tratara de la cosa más bella en este mundo.

-¿podemos seguir con lo de antes?-

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Irvin-

El rubio soltó un respiro de resignación. Cuando se trataba de Rivaille, no había escusa que valga.

-Levi, tu sabes que no podemos conservarlo-

-¡es mi gato, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el!-

Si, habían estado peleando toda la mañana, por un gato. Un gato que Eren le había regalado, he ahí el problema. Todos los años la gente de rose organizaba una feria, esto empezó cuando los "aficionados" a las murallas decidieron poner un día donde celebrarlas. Al principio no era más que un pequeño grupo de gente repartiendo folletos y recitando oraciones, luego comenzaron a haber pequeños puestos de comida o artesanía. Hoy por hoy, ese día era una gran celebración donde las personas ponían sus puestos ya sea de arte como de cualquier otra cosa, había un gran escenario que se montaba en el centro de la ciudad donde se practicaban obras de teatro, recitaban poemas, o artistas cantaban.

Justamente hace un mes se celebró ese día. Eren había decidido llevar a Levi para que viera las cosas que se vendían, habían recorrido todos los puestos, pero nada parecía gustarle a al sargento. No fue sino, hasta pasar por un pequeño almacén, que Levi le pidió a Eren el primer regalo del día.

_Llevaban horas caminando, horas enteras sin descanso. Levi lo odiaba, el intenso olor a frituras, los niños corriendo por la calle, la cantidad de gente que se juntaba en las tiendas. Eren parecía estar viviendo el día más feliz de su vida, arrastraba a Rivaille de un lado a otro, le compraba cosas que jamás usaría, y por si fuera poco, Eren se atrevía a manosearlo en mitad de la calle, donde todos podían verlos, claro que al final se ligaba unas buenas patadas a mitad de la cara._

_Irvin y Hanji los seguían con la mirada. Todo parecía estar bajo control, Levi, bueno, seguía siendo tan testarudo como siempre, y a Eren solo le faltaban las orejas y la cola para parecer el perrito de Rivaille. No fue sino al pasar por un pequeño puesto de mascotas que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, literalmente el sargento se giró sobre si y empujo a Eren hasta la tienda. Paso por arriba (o mejor dicho abajo) de todos los clientes, llego al mostrador, y, colándose en la fila llego a ser el próximo en ser atendido._

_-¿Qué desea señor?-_

_Levi no respondió. Miraba el lugar con los ojos abiertos de par en par buscando algo en particular. Y allí lo vio. Empujando a la gente nuevamente llego hasta una jaula, la más pequeña del lugar, apego su rostro a las rejas y quedo allí. _

_Un gato negro descansaba dentro de la jaula, era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de una mano. El movimiento de la jaula al ser empujada por la fuerza de Rivaille lo despertó, asustado, el gatito abrió sus enormes ojos mirando de un lado al otro. Acerco su rostro el de Levi haciendo que choquen sus narices, los ojos verdó oliva del segmento miraban los verde azulados del gato. Rivaille, sin apartar el rostro de la jaula, le susurro al morocho._

_-este-_

_-¿he?-_

_-quiero este, eren-_

_Y así fue, como "Vanish" el gato-si, así se llama- logro entrar a la tropa de exploración. Y así fue también, como Eren jaeger perdió todos sus ahorros en: arena para gatos, juguetes para gatos, comida para gatos, un almohadón…. También para el gato, entre otras cosas. _

-Levi, si los altos mandos se enteran que trajimos un gato…-

-no tienen por qué enterarse-

* * *

**bueno, esto seria como la presentación de la futura mascota de Levi... Vanish**

**este capitulo es para snk-sunshine, que pidió como regalo la conti de este humilde fic.**

**antes de irme, dos cosas:**

**1- pronto, muy pronto, publicare un nuevo fic. La historia sera algo rara, un AU donde Levi, a causa de pedir un deseo se vuelve un niño de siete años. A medida que la historia avanza Rivaille cambiara de edades con rapidez. Si les parece interesantes pueden pasarse a leerlo.**

**2- alguien sabe dibujar? necesitaría un pequeño favor para un futuro one-shot que estoy escribiendo. **

**bueno, me despido n.n/ **


	12. Lo que Armin quiere

**holis :3**

**yo aqui, llegando nuevamente tarde, como ya es costumbre ^^ el martes tenia el capi listo, yo lo iba a subir, cuando... la internet murisio, llevo dias sin internet, conectandome con computadoras ajenas, y como no tengo pendrive, pues no puede subir el fic creo que el universo esta en contra de que actualice a tiempo... nah, ¡algún día te venceré universo!**

**bien, aquí su capitulo 12 :333**

**nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Jean se considera una persona una persona tranquila, con sus metas ya trazadas y su vida concluida, a pesar de su corta edad. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, un soldado firme…. O eso creía.

¿Quién le habría dicho… que terminaría de esta manera?

Y ahí estaba jean, sentado en un sillón de cuero en esa gran y espaciosa sala llena de libros. No es que no le interesara leer, pero no era lo suyo, el prefería estar en un buen club bebiendo hasta desfallecer. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y se hundió aún más en el amplio sillón.

Un estante atestado de libros lo separaba del rubio, quien no hacía más que leer casi hipnotizado en libro que llevaba en las manos. Jean sonrió divertido, no entendía muy bien… pero de alguna u otra forma había terminado por enamorarse de Armin, en cierta manera, el pequeño tenia cierto encanto que no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer.

Jean se levantó con pereza de su cárcel de cuero, rodeo arrastrando los pies al inmenso librero. Allí estaba Armin, sumido en un libro de portada roja con arreglos en dorado. Comenzó acercarse a pasa lento, Arlert parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Pero jean para en seco, miraba algo divertido como el rubio comenzaba acercarse cada vez más al libro. Al principio jean creyó que Armin estaba leyendo algo muy bueno, y eso lo invitaba acercarse…. Pero la manera en que, prácticamente, se metía en el libro solo le decía una cosa.

Armin estaba más siego que un topo.

Y tenía razón, luego de varios intentos fallidos de parte del rubio por intentar volver a leer, este suspiro resignado, y rebusco algo en sus bolsillos. Arlert saco un par de gafas con armazón rojo que le quedaban por demás grandes. Finalmente, el rubio volvió a su postura original.

Jean retomo su rumbo. ¿Quién lo diría? Armin Arlert necesitaba gafas.

Camino hasta quedar detrás del rubio, al parecer, Armin no solo estaba siego, también sordo. Se había parado justamente detrás de él, pero el rubio no parecía haberlo notado. En un movimiento algo brusco, lo tomo de los hombros dándole una no muy grata sorpresa. El pequeño dio un respingo tirando sus gafas, miro algo asustado hacia atrás y suspiro con alivio al notar que solo se trataba de su compañero, quien lo miraba sonriente.

-tiraste tus gafas-

-¿q-que?-

-tus gafas- dijo al levantarlas. Armin lo miro con terror, y tomo sus gafas algo indeciso.

-y-yo-

-te quedan bien, póntelas de nuevo-

El pequeño dio un respingo. Jean sin duda era la persona indicada para hacerlo sentir incomodo, o avergonzado. Volvió a colocarse las gafas, bajo la mirada del morocho, sus manos temblaban y su rostro rojo delataba la pena que sentía en esos momentos. Jean sonrió satisfecho, tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y junto sus frentes. Armin lo miro sorprendido, quería alejarse, pero por alguna razón que ni él conocía, no podía.

-sabes Armin, yo creo, que te vez bastantes lindo con esas gafas-

-¿-t-tú crees?-

-si- acercó aún más su rostro al del rubio, sintiendo la agitada respiración chocar con la suya- ¿y, sabes que más siento?-

-¿q-que?-

-unas terribles ganas de hacerte mío- susurro contra su oído

-¡!- El rubio no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar. Jean había acaparado su boca con una habilidad y rapidez increíbles.

Armin no podía evitar suspirar entre los besos, eran sensaciones nuevas, y se sentían tan bien. Jean se encargaba de hacer sentir a su pequeño compañero lo más cómodo posible, pero a decir verdad, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Sujetaba a Armin de la nuca para profundizar el beso, y entrelazaba hábilmente sus lenguas, en un rose que se volvía adictivo.

Pero jean no se calmaría solo con besos.

Despacio, y sin que el rubio lo notara, lo deposito arriba de la mesa. Sumido en los besos, Armin se dejaba hacer al antojo del otro, rodeaba con sus brazos el rostro del morocho para profundizar los besos.

De apoco, jean bajo su boca hasta el cuello del rubio, daba suaves mordidas que luego eran humedecidas por su golosa lengua. Armin acallaba gemidos mordiendo la manga de su uniforme, estiraba su cuello para que esa sensación tan placentera durara más. Jean sonreía a sus adentros, le fascinaba tener a Armin de esa manera, tan sumiso, dejándose querer por él.

No fue si no, hasta que el morocho desabrocho su camisa y lamio uno de sus pezones, que Armin volvió en sí. Eso que le hacía sentir jean había sido tan placentero, le había hecho olvidar hasta su nombre. Lo aparto algo alarmado, jean lo miraba desanimado, el rubio acomodo su ropa y abrocho su camisa.

-y-yo, jean… lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no estás listo, lo comprendo-

-eh si… tal vez en otra ocasión- y Arlert salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

_-entonces, si habrá otra vez- _pensó jean.

El morocho sonrió hacia sus adentros, ya todo estaba resuelto…. Bueno, casi todo. Jean miro sus pantalones, donde cierto amiguito reclamaba atención, genial…. Esa sería una larga mañana.

.-.

_¡Crack!_

Y otro baso más al piso. Eren suspiro desganado, realmente, eso de ser ama de casa no era lo suyo. Tomo otro baso, lo enjabono, lo enjuago, y por ultimo debía dejarlo en la alacena. Pero estaba ahí si problema, el vaso mojado resbalaba de sus manos y se votaba hacia el piso en caída libre.

_¡Crack! _

Los restos de vidrio regados por el piso. Eren suspiro nuevamente, y con escoba en mano, comenzó a recoger su desastre. Si no podía lavar los platos… tendría que hacer eso que Rivaille le llevaba pidiendo hace semanas.

_Pastel de fresas._

Tiro los restos de vidrio en el tacho, y camino hasta la heladera, pero al abrirla…. ¡perfecto! No había nada de comida, como usualmente pasaba.

**Contenido de la heladera.**

**-un paquete de harina abierto (que demonios hace eso ahí)**

**-tres manzanas**

**-** **medio pepino **

Serró la puerta de la heladera con toda su furia acumulada. Había algo que Eren no entendía, ¡porque titanes siempre dejaban un pepino! Claro, no dejaban dos, no dejaban uno, dejaban medio. Lo más extraño de esta tema, era que siempre quedaba medio pepino, SIEMPRE.

Derrotado, apoyo su cabeza en el frio mármol de la encimera. Pero alguien llego a ayudarlo, ¡alguien por fin lo ayudaba! Y ahí estaba, detrás de él sonriéndole con amabilidad. Christa venia cargando las bolsas de los vivires, mas ver a Eren en ese estado le resulto algo gracioso, así que, simplemente, se le quedo mirando desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿sucede algo?-

-he…yo… necesito, preparar un pastel-

-¿Cómo?-

-que de verdad, de verdad necesito preparar un pastel-

-ohm-

La rubia lo miraba confundida, tal vez no conocía a Eren desde la infancia, pero creía poder conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal con ese chico, porque, ver a Eren rogándole por un pastel no era algo de todos los días. La chica dejo sus bolsas en el suelo y lo miro con complicidad.

-ayúdame a guardar, y te ayudare a preparar el pastel-

-¡sí!-

.-.

-estoy gordo-

-no lo estás-

-si lo estoy-

Rivaille miraba su torso desnudo en el espejo, se sentía gordo y frustrado. ¿Cuándo su abdomen de lavadero había sido cambiado por esa pancita? ¿Cuándo sus firmes pectorales habían pasado a parecer el pecho de una adolecente no desarrollada? Se ponía de costado y pasaba sus manos por su estómago, la culpa de todo esto la tenía ella. Si, ella, él bebe seria niña… digamos que Eren llevaba semanas haciéndole la cabeza de lo lindo que sería tener una niña, con el cabello negro y lacio para poderle hacer peinados, una niña dulce, sana, inteligente. Si, a Levi le había encantado la idea.

Emilia miraba con ternura el berrinche del mas bajito, con el tiempo había aprendido a tomarle cariño a esa parejita tan peculiar. Ahora, sentada en la cama del sargento, trataba de convencerlo para que no le agarrara un capricho e intentara bajar de peso. Mikasa se sentaba a su lado, llevaba días siguiendo a Levi por todo el cuartel, según ella solo se aseguraba de que a su sobrina no le pasara nada. Armin y Hanji estaban también con ellos, la chica para pasar de sus deberes, y el rubio había venido de improviso usando la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con Mikasa.

-es normal que tu vientre crezca, Aiko-chan necesita espacio-

Aiko, ese fue el nombre que eligieron Hanji y Mike al enterarse que él bebe seria niña. Irvin, por su parte, solo había aceptado su derrota, aunque claro, tendría que cambiar todos los regalos y ropa para niños que había comprado durante estas últimas semanas.

-pero…. Estoy gordo, creo que comenzare a comer menos…-

-ni lo pienses enano-

Armin retuvo nervioso a Mikasa, para que no asaltara al pobre sargento con algún pan que saco de quien sabe dónde. Hanji hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse, conocía a Rivaille desde hace mucho, no podía dejar pasar esos momentos en que su amigo se ponía en modo "mami" y comenzaba lloriquear por los rincones, o se pasaba el día entero acosando a Emilia.

Sin mucho más que hacer, el pequeño dejo caer la inmensa y volvió a su cama. Ya su ropa no le entraba, o mejor dicho, ya su ropa no ocultaba a la bebe. Hace un par de días había comenzado a usar las camisas de eren, que le quedaban por demás grandes, y debieron de ir a comprar uno de esos shorts cortos, ya que los pantalones no le cabían, y los de eren eran demasiado largos. Tampoco podía salir de su habitación, pasaba los días ahí, aburrido. Emilia se preocupaba por visitarlo siempre, pero había días en los que el sargento no le abría la puerta, Mikasa hacia guardia fuera de la habitación, y Hanji iba de vez en cuando para tratar algún tema con Levi. En resumen, lo tenían en una cajita de cristal…. No, una de acero, rodeada de picos filosos y sistemas de vigilancia de alta calidad.

Rivaille tomo en sus brazos a su nueva adquisición, su gatito vanish. El gato era la única compañía en su encierro, pasaba días enteros acariciándolo o hasta hablándole de cosas triviales, lo más sorprendente era que el gato parecía entenderle, se le quedaba mirando con esos ojos verde azulados y se refregada contra su estómago provocándole risa.

-Levi-san, ¿cómo has estado sintiéndote?-

-normal-

Emilia suspiro derrotada, Levi no se encontraba del mejor humor posible, no podría ser capaz de sacarle mucha información. Se levantó lista para irse, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con rudeza la distrajo. Eren cruzaba el umbral de la puerta cubierto de harina y masa, llevaba en sus manos un intento de pastel-si se podía llamar pastel- tenía una de esas estúpidas sonrisas de soy-el-hombre-mas-feliz-del-planeta que contrastaba perfecto con la de la que llevaba Levi en esos momentos, maten-al-estúpido-de-eren.

-¡feliz día de la madre… atrasado!-

Eren morirá, seria torturado de la forma más dolorosa del mundo. Levi juraba por el cadáver de su madre que usaría las bolas de eren como pisapapeles.

-¿sargento?... ¿madre?-

Christa miraba la escena con confusión. Tal vez ni el mismo Eren lo había notado, pero ella llevaba detrás de el un buen rato. Todos se miraron con terror, podían inventar que Mikasa, o Hanji estaban embarazadas, pero no disimular el vientre de 5 meses del sargento. Levi si levanto con rapidez de la cama, intentaba decir alguna buena excusa, pero simplemente las palabras morían en su garganta, con la intención de correr hacia Eren, sus piernas le fallaron, y callo desmayado al piso.

-¡Levi!-

* * *

**para las buenas personas que me dijieron que si sabían dibujar... se los preguntaba porque voy a hacer un especial de halloween con shotalevi, y si podían dibujar al sepsi Rivaille con traje de neko :Q_ pero el halloween ya paso, y bueno... de todos modos lo subiré igual.**

**Gracias por sus tan sensuales comentarios, y aguantar a una impuntual como mi persona c: nos vemos el martes...o el miercoles... o el jueves... nos vemos en el capitulo 13 xD**

**matta nee!**


End file.
